La chica china y el sadico
by Sakurakouji
Summary: Cuando la nueva estudiante,Kagura ingrese a la secundaria Gintama,la vida del sadico Okita Sougo comenzara a cambiar PD:Es mi primer Fic,asi que sean amables por favor :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Era el inicio de un nuevo año en la ahora clase 3.z formada por los hermanos Shimura, Otae y Shimpachi, Gori…Perdón Kondo-san, Hijikata, Yamazaki y Okita, El sádico.**

—_**No puedo creer que siga haciendo lo mismo-Dijo con fastidio Okita mientras veía como Kondo corría hacia donde estaba Otae,después de un rato se dispuso a ponerse su antifaz para dormir un rato en clases-.**_

—_**OTAE-CHAN-Gritaba el Gorila acosador Kondo.**_

—_**Deja de joderme jodido acosador!-Le dijo mientras le daba una patada voladora. Si voladora (Pobre Gori-san u.u)**_

—_**Hermana, ahora si lo mataste, que vamos a hacer!-Gritaba el hermano menor,Shimpachi**_

—_**Anpan, Anpan-Decía Yamazaki-.**_

—_**Necesito un cigarro-Hablo Hijikata**_

—_**Ya basta montón de idiotas-Dijo Gintoki, apodado Ginpachi -sensei por sus alumnos-Les presentare a la nueva estudiante.**_

—_**Ooh-Dijeron todos, mientras que Okita se hacia el dormido-Pasa-Dijo el sensei**_

_**Al escuchar esto, Okita retiro el antifaz de uno de sus ojos**_

—_**Me llamo Kagura Yato-Dijo haciendo una reverencia-Vengo de China y mi familia posee un **__**Dōjō **__**alla, espero que nos llevemos bien-Concluyo, dándole todos la bienvenida  
**_

—_**Kagura, puedes sentarte ahí-Le dijo su profesor, quedando frente a Okita y a un lado con Shimpachi-Está**_ _**bien-Le dijo**_

—_**Me llamo Shinpachi-se presentó, un placer-Igual-le respondió Kagura-Yo soy Otae, su hermana mayor, un placer, le dijo-Yo soy Kondo, pequeña-Ohh un Gorila en el salón de clases, dijo Kagura, haciendo que Kondo aguantara las ganas de llorar (Lol, pobre) Ellos son Hijikata y Yamazaki, continuo el Gori. Kondo-san-Bienvenida le dijeron los últimos dos.**_

—_**Bien comencemos, les dijo Ginpachi-sensei.**_

—_**Ooh, así que la niña con vestimenta rara es de China eh?-Le dijo Okita a Kagura casi susurrando.**_

—_**Algún problema porque lleve mi ropa de deporte bajo la falda?**_

—_**No, es más, es mejor así seguro que tienes unas piernas horrendas, fea!-Comenzó Okita a fastidiar a Kagura**_

—_**Ah sí? Le dijo esta para luego proporcionarle una patada que puedo haberle roto la pierna.**_

—_**Estás loca maldita desgraciada!?-Le grito molesto-**_

—_**Tu comenzaste maldito idiota, el suelo es un mejor lugar para ti!**_

—_**Cálmense ustedes dos, apenas es el primer día-Dijo Gin-Esta vez la dejare pasar, pero que no se repita.**_

—_**Bien-Dijeron ambos**_

—_**Me llamo Okita Sougo**_

—_**No pregunte tu nombre**_

—_**Pues recuérdalo, porque va a ser difícil de olvidar-Le dijo con una vena en la frente**_

—_**Como si quisiera recordarte, idiota**_


	2. Chapter 2 Y continuan peleando

**Eh aquí el segundo cap, espero que les guste,y repito es mi primer fic. XD  
Sin más que decir, lean xD**

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde el inicio de clase, y todos se preparan para un nuevo día.**

**POV Kagura.**

**El inicio en mi nueva escuela fue bueno, todos fueron muy amables conmigo. Bueno, no todos, estúpido sádico que tiene contra mis piernas?, si nunca las ha visto, toda la semana la hizo un infierno para mí, es un estúpido..**

**Pero olvidando al idiota, aquí estoy en casa de mi sensei, si, en su casa ya que es un conocido de mi papi,Umibozu, se me permitió quedarme aquí, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, seria incomodo que supieran que vivo con él, podrían malinterpretarlo, pero la verdad, lo quiero solo como mi segundo padre.**

** Hoy solo tratare de no involucrarme con personas fastidiosas y pasar un buen día..**

**—_Gin-chan, apresúrate o llegaras tarde, nos vemos luego! _**

**—_Sí, sí, nos vemos-Se despidió mientras se lavaba los dientes-._**

—**_Kondo-san, apresúrese!-Le decía Hijikata quien iba con Yamazaki y Okita-_**

—**_Muérete Hijikata._**

—**_Porque debería hacerlo, porque siempre andas deseando que me muera!-Le pregunta este enojado-_**

—**_Porque eres el idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana-Luego de eso, acelero el paso, y entro primero en el aula-_**

—**_Oye, estas bien Hijikata?-Pregunto Gori-san_**

—**_Déjalo, no importa._**

—**_Bien, ya todos están aquí….oh, donde esta Kagura-chan?_**

—**_Déjela sensei, es tan estúpida que seguro se perdió en el camino-Se burlaba Sougo-Pero de un momento a otro, Kagura entro corriendo, con un sukonbu en la boca._**

—**_Lo siento Gin-chan, tenía hambre._**

—**_Siempre es lo mismo contigo, toma asiento._**

—**_Yo!, China, ¿otra vez ocultando tus horrendas piernas?-Le dijo, pero la chica solo se le quedo viendo-_**

-**_¿Qué pasa?,¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí?-se burló-_**

—**_No es eso, solo que es impresionante que tengas una cara de niña, siendo chico-Haciendo ese comentario que todos en el aula se comenzaran a reír, molestando esto a Okita-_**

—**_Maldita! Que acabas de decir!?_**

—**_Lo que escuchaste-dijo sacándole la lengua, molestando aún más al chico._**

—**_Ja! Pues, quizás tenga una cara de chica, pero hay muchas mujeres lindas tras de mí, a diferencia de usted, tonta china, no creo que haya alguien tan loco como para enamorarse de ti, machorra!_**

—**_Que mierda acabas de decir!?  
_**—**_Lo que escuchaste, estúpida!_**

—**_Basta! Comencemos la clase.  
_**—**_Pero Gin- chan…_**

—**_Basta Kagura, comencemos_**

—**_Está bien..-Parece que el plan de no involucrarme con el estúpido sádico no dará frutos, que frustrante -Pensó mientras se sentaba._**

**_POV Okita_**

**_Ahh, tonta niña, solo debería quedarse callada y dejar que la moleste, no entiendo cuál es su problema, pero que me dé pelea, de alguna manera, me parece divertido y un tanto tierno..._**

—**_Vamos, Kagura-Le dijo el profesor_**

—**_Gin-chan puedo caminar, no quiero ocasionarte problemas-Decía mientras se alejaba, cosa que Okita noto-  
_**—**_No te preocupes, vamos._**

—**_Está bien Gin-chan, no quiero que nadie sepa que vivimos juntos-Dijo acercándose a Gin, lo que despertó la curiosidad del chico -No quiero que se mal entienda nuestra relación, sobré todo con la sensei Tsukuyo-Al decir esto, Gin-san se ruborizo y Kagura comenzó a reír -_**

—**_No sé de qué hablas-Dijo este ocultando su vergüenza -_**

—**_Sí, claro sensei-seguía burlándose-nos vemos luego, quiero un poco de sukonbu, y hoy me toca el turno de la noche en mi trabajo-Dijo esta, despidiéndose de su "padre"._**

**_Despertando esta escena en Okita muchísima más curiosidad y un poco de ¿Celos?  
Era raro ver que la chica se llevara bien con alguien más aparte de Shimpachi el cuatro ojos y su hermana Otae-san, pero siempre lo llama "Gin-chan" ¿no?, así que no se quedaría con las dudas y le preguntaría a su profesor.._**

**_*Al otro día..*_**

—**_Jefe, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la china?_**

—**_Ehh? Pues vivimos juntos, nada más…_**—**_Mierda, ella no quería que lo dijera_**—**_Pensó._**

—**_Ohh, ¿Juntos, eh?, eso no está bien profe._**

—**_Ahh!?Porque dices eso estúpido._**

—**_Pues por tener una "relación" con la china, No pensé que tuviera esa clase de gustos jefe-Dijo en tono de burla -._**

—**_Etto, creo que te has confundido en algo yo no tengo ninguna relación "Amorosa" con Kagura, es más, es como una hija para mí._**

—**_Oh, entonces porque nadie sabe que vive con usted, padre?_**

—**_Ella no quiere que los demás sepan, no quiere ocasionarme "Problemas", dice que "vivir con una adolescente es peligros"Que niña tan tonta, así que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, vale?, y otra cosa, parece que te burlas de mí, niñato._**

—**_Sonrió-Me parece bien, y no me burlo de usted sensei_**—**_Esto era perfecto, ya tenía con que chantajearla_**—**_-¿Algo más que ella no quiere que los demás sepan?, sabe, nos llevamos muy bien-Mintió_**

—**_Al parecer tiene un trabajo, no ha hablado mucho de eso conmigo, pero lo decido ella, así que eso es todo lo que sé, no le digas a nadie, porque si no, me mata!_**

—**_ (Oooh, así que un trabajo eh, interesante) No se preocupe sensei, puede confiar en mí._**

**_ Cuando la vea, será el momento perfecto para desquitarme, nadie se enfrenta contra el gran Okita como ella lo hace-Pensó y rio, cosa que hizo que a Kondo, Yamazaki y Hijikata le diera escalofríos._**

—**_Algo trama_**.

**_ *De nuevo en clases*_**

—**_Oe, China, ven un momento_**

**_—Que pasa estúpido sádico, ¿quieres seguir peleando en la última hora de clases? Eres un coñazo-Dijo malhumorada._**

**_—Relájate chinita, mira, solo quiero preguntarte algo- Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo-¿Puedo ir a visitarte con tu papi al trabajo algún día ?._**

**_Algo pareció romperse, la persona que menos quería que se enterara era él. Estaba acabada-¿¡Como lo sabes hijo de ****!?-Pregunto alterada, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver-_**

—**_¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan? le preguntaron los hermanos Shimura._**

—**_No es nada, solo una más de nuestras discusiones diarias, no se preocupen-  
_**—**_Es cierto solo hablábamos la chinita y yo, tranquilos.-Dijo burlándose-.  
_**—**_Si, es solo eso, no se preocupen.-Cuando los demás fueron a sus asientos, está aprovecho para darle una mirada asesina al chico-_**

—**_Te matare-Le dijo_**

—**_El sentimiento es mutuo,mounstruo-Continuo burlándose-Así que..¿Cuándo nos vemos niña?.-_**

**_—No lo se,solo no fastidies.  
_**

**_—Tranquila mounstrito.  
_**

—**_Solo ruega porque no te asesine cuando Gin-chan de la vuelta-Luego de eso tomo asiento, y lo que quedo de clase lo paso con un humor del demonio_**

**_—Pues ahora, lo que queda es convencer al jefe para que me acompañe-Rio y se echó a dormir, hasta que el timbre sonó._**

—**_Bien, eso es todo por hoy chicos-Les dijo Gin, para luego irse con Tsukuyo-sensei.-_**

—**_Creo que hare una reservación para uno de estos días,hehe_**~

**_Kagura estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba_**—**_Haz lo que quieras, pero no fastidies animal._**

—**_Calma, calma, ¿Dónde trabajas?_**

—**_Averígualo idiota, adiós _**

**_Pero se puso frente ella, evitando que se fuera-._**

—**_En Yoshiwara si?, ahora aparta o te pego_**

—**_Vaya, una niña trabajando en Yoshiwara,¿Qué haces ,muestras tu "cuerpo"?_**

—**_Sabes, No quiero ir a la cárcel por asesinato así que cállate bien?_**

—**_Ehh?, quiero saber qué hace alguien como tú en Yoshiwara, O ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere que vives con el sensei y que trabajas?_**

**_Eso ya era el colmo_**—…**_Solo les sirvo las bebidas a los clientes, nada más.-_**

—**_¿Y porque en el turno de medianoche? _**

—**_Sabes, sirves para policía_**—**_Dijo a punto de golpearlo, pero el chico tomo su muñeca y la acerco más a el .-_**

—**_Me gustaría serlo-Rio-_**

—**_En la noche es cuando hay más clientes ¿no?, así que a esas horas es que se necesita más ayuda, cabeza hueca, feliz?_**

—**_Sí, muy feliz-La solto-nos vemos mañana fea_**—**_dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisita en su rostro-_**

—**_Dios, mátame, pero antes déjame llevarme a ese maldito conmigo-dijo pateando una puerta-_**

**_—Kagura-chan, que pasa?-le pregunto el chico-gafas_**

**_—Nada, vamos, que te necesito-Lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo_**

**_—Lo sé-Dijo riéndose.-_**

**_—No te burles que es serio_**

**_—Si, si tranquila..  
_**

**_Y los dos partieron.. _**

**Hasta aquí el cap. :3,espero que sea de su agrado :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo :3**

—**_Ahhhh, la tranquilidad, tenía tiempo sin saber que se sentía, sin ese estúpido sádico cerca todo era tan tranquilo, ligero, sentía que podía volar, Los animales eran tan hermosos, ellos corrían hacia donde me encontraba_**, **_Aahh era perfecto._**—**_Oye conejito, dónde vas?-Decía mientras lo seguía-Y de repente comenzó a caer_**—**_Que rayos pasa!?¿Qu…?_**

**_Y de un momento a otro se despertó. Sí, esa paz, lindos conejos y lugar en donde no estaba ese maldito sádico para fastidiarla no existían, era un sueño. Solo un sueño._**

—**_Joder Kagura pensé que no despertaría, llegaras tarde-le dijo Gin-san-_**

—**_Porque!?,Porque me despertaste -le pregunto mientro lo tomaba de la camisa._**

—**_Calmate Kagura-chan entiendo que estés alterada porque Souchiro-kun descubrió que vivías conmigo pero-Lo interrumpio_**

—**_No, no lo entiendes, como podrías entenderlo-Dijo sollozando-, quien es tan idiota para pensar que nos llevamos bien y aceptar a ir a tomar unas copas en mi trabajo-Grito molesta-  
_**

**_Flashback_**

—**_Oye jefe, sabes que la china me invito unas cuantas copas de saque en su trabajo, para ser más exactos, me dijo que quería que su "papi"y yo fuéramos a visitarla, que piensas?-Le decía Okita-Hay mujeres muy hermosas sabes?_** —**_Pero su profesor no le contestaba_**

—**_… Y bebidas gratis-Eso último hizo que Gin aceptara.-_**

—**_Claro, porque no, si mi niña lo desea, no puedo negarme, además eres su gran amigo no pequeño?-dijo babeando-Nos vemos luego Souchiro-kun-_**

—**_Es Sougo-Dijo para luego irse._**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—**_Es todo tu culpa Gin-san!,y lo peor es que el maldito ya hizo reservaciones,joder!-Decía Kagura mientras comía su desayuno, para luego irse al colegio.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan,y-yo,l-lo siento-Decía un temeroso Gintoki,esperando los fuertes golpes de la chica.-_**

—**_No te preocupes Gin-chan, pero quiero una caja entera de sukonbu vale?sabes que me gustan, nos vemos en un rato.-Dijo para luego dirigirse al colegio_**

**_*En clases*_**

—**_Ohh, asi que hoy no se te dio por comer esa cosa verde, eh? Glotona-Decía Okita mientras se quitaba el antifaz_**

**_—Ese no es tu problema, o si sádico?-dijo relajada, y sin signos de molestia alguna.-_**

—**_Que pasa china?, es raro verte tan calmada-Decía Okita tratando de hacerla enojar-_**

—**_Nada, simplemente no quiero volverme una estúpida como tú-Sonrió -_**

—**_A Okita le hizo gracia ese comentario y su rara vez mostrada sonrisa, o por lo menos a el –_**

—**_Ooh, quieres pelear?, quieres que te busque ayuda?-_**

—**_No, está bien así-Dicho esto se acercó un poco hacia él, cosa que le sorprendió-Conmigo basta para aplastar a una cucaracha como tú._** —

—**_Eso es Kagura-chan, sigue así-Decia Otae_**—

—**_A si? Quiero verlo-Le reto _**—**_Hijita del profesor- susurro_**

—**_Maldito seas bastardo!-Termino por enojarse y se abalanzo sobre el.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan, cálmate por favor-Dijo Shimpachi -Lo puedes matar ¿no te has dado cuenta?eres muy fuerte, además va a comenzar la clase, si?-Sonrió-_**

—**_Está bien…, pero no sonrías asi, da miedo-_**

—**_Oye!-Dijo molesto-_**

**_Y de nuevo, otra sorpresa, eran muchas para un solo día por culpa de esa china ,¿ ella se había calmado porque el cuatro ojos se lo había pedido? Y no solo era eso, sino también un poco de ¿molestia?_**

**_Eso era una tontería._**

—**_Shimpachi!-Gritaba Kagura-Vamos cuatro ojos, tenemos que terminar con esto hoy!-Grito tan fuerte haciendo que "alguien" escuchara, y no pareció agradarle mucho-  
_**—**_Lo siento Kagura-chan,estaba con mi hermana_**-

—**_Oh,¿con la jefa?, entonces está bien, ahora vámonos-Pero el "amigo "de la chica apareció y los detuvo .-_**

—**_Vaya, teniendo una cita después de clases?, que lindo,¿pero sabes? que gustos tienes pequeña-Dijo haciendo que Shimpachi se avergonzara ._**

**_—Mira maldito sádico _**

**_1\. No es una cita_**

**_2\. No hables así de Shin-chan delante de mí. _**

**_3\. Aparta, que tenemos prisa-dijo empujándolo para pasar-._**

—**_Está bien Kagura-chan.-Le dijo el gafas._**

**_—Perdon perdón, no quería interrumpirlos chiquillos-Pero ya se habían ido, haciendo esto que quisiera tomar al pobre de Shimpachi, amarrarle una piedra, tirarlo al mar y ver como se hundía -._**

—**_Maldito mocoso, no te metas con mis cosas, susurró—Así que no puedo hablar mal de "Shin-chan"Delante de ella, Tch maldita estúpida-Pensó para luego irse a su casa.-_**

**_*Al otro dia*_**

—**_Bien, Shimura, Yato, acérquense-Dijo Gin entrando al aula.-_**

—**_Sí,sensei!-Dijeron los chicos para ir hasta su mesa-_**

—**_Ja! Hasta tienen que llamarlos juntos, que estupides!-Le dijo al par-_**

—**_ Calla o te parto la cara, mocoso_**—

—**_No comiencen por favor-Dijo temeroso el chico_**

—**_Tu cállate cuatro ojos_**—

—**_Bien Shimpachi, ayudaste mucho a esta cabeza hueca, ya no tendrá que reparar, te felicito-Decia un feliz Gintoki_**—**_No tendré que ayudarla hoho!_**

—**_Valió la pena esas noches de estudio en la casa de Shimpachi-Dijo Kagura estirándose-Te lo agradezco.-_**

—**_No te preocupes Kagura-chan, cuando necesites mi ayuda solo llámame-Dijo para luego regresar a su puesto-_**

—**_Bien, yo también me sentare-Dijo Kagura_**

—**_Woo, así que hasta cuándo van a hablar con el sensei tienen que ir juntos-Dijo Okita claramente molesto-_**

—**_Cierra la boca-  
_**—**_Okita-san creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo solo ayudaba a estudiar a Kagura-chan, sus notas son muy malas-Dijo -_**

—**_Cállate cuatro ojos!_**

—**_Jajajaja,asi que era eso_**—**_Dijo una tanto aliviado- No solo es una estúpida, mal hablada sino que también es mala en los estudios-Exploto en risa Okita, lo que fastidio a Kagura-_**

—**_Ja!pense que te gustaban como ella Shin-chan.-_**

—**_Eh? Como podría gustarme Kagura chan?_** —**_Seguía riendo Okita-_**

**_—Si es tu novia Okita-san-Eso le había quitado la diversión-_**

—**_¿Ella mi novia?, ni muerto_**

—**_Yo?, Novia de una cucaracha?, ni que estuviera loca y desesperada-Dijo esta vez Kagura-_**

**_—Como que cucaracha maldita-._**

**_—Eh? Pero todos pensábamos eso, como siempre están peleando- -_**

—**_Ohh así que el mounstrito no es la novia de Sougo, lastima-Dijeron Kondo y Hijikata-_**

—¿**_Alguien quiere un poco de anpan? Y ¿no es su novia? Que raro- dijo Yamazaki-_**

—**_JA!,que imaginación tienen estos idiota.-_**

—**_Ya quiseras tú ser mi novia pequeña-mientras discutían, el profesor entro-._**

—**_La parejita tiene problemas?-Dijo  
—Que no somos novios! –_**

—**_Bien bien, las discusiones entre enamorados son comunes, no se alteren y terminemos con esta clase.-_**

**_—Solo espera a verme esta noche maldito.-_**

**_—Lo estoy deseando_**.-

—**_Asi que dijo que te dijo "Espera a verme"?,quiero saber porque-Decía Gintoki mientras le indicaba al taxi que los dejara en Yoshiwara._**

—**_Yo también-murmuro._**

**_-Llegamos, es aquí- dijo Gintoki.-_**

**_—Bienvenidos-Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, sus mandíbulas caían al suelo, solo que Okita lo disimulaba un poco más.-_**

**_—Ohh China -dijo-Así que tus piernas no son tan horrosas como pensé.-_**

—**_Ja!,idiota._**

**_—Tsukuyo..¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Gin_**

**_—Trabajo aquí-Respondió con calma_**

**_—Pero si eres profesora…-Dijo sorprendido por lo bella que se veía_**

**_—Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo fui traída aquí, y Hinowa me ayudo a convivir con las demás, pero olvidemos eso, toma asiento.-_**

—**_Bien, como quieras.-_**

**_—Vaya, esas ropas no les quedan nada mal a ustedes dos,no sensei?-Dijo Okita_**

**_—Si..se ven bien-dijo un poco avergonsado,haciendo que Tsukuyo se ruborizara.-  
_**

**_Kagura lucía un Yukata rojo corto, con medias largas, con unas zapatillas altas y Tsukuyo uno largo, de flores pero con una gran abertura en una de sus pierna y botas altas._**

**_—Sí que me has sorprendido, china, no esperaba que tuvieras un buen cuerpo-se burlo_**

**_—Te lo dije, maldito sádico, te lo mereces_**

****—**_Sí, claro-._**

—**_Ten-le sirvió-espero que sea de tu agrado que esta "China" te atienda-_**

—**_Me parece perfecto chica china-Rio-pasemos un buen rato, si?_**

—**_Me parece bien, mientras no lo arruines, y promete una cosa sí?_**

—¿**_Qué pasa "querida"?_**

—**_No se lo cuentes a nadie, ni esto o de lo que vivo con Gin-chan-._**

—**_No planeaba hacerlo, esto es para mi exclusivo entretenimiento-Le guiño el ojo, haciendo que Kagura se ruborizará un poco_**—**_No soy "tuya "idiota_**

—**_Hehe_**

—**_Que raros son estos niños-Pensaban Tsukuyo y Gin, mientras tomaban sus manos-._**

**_Continuara.._**

**Y fin :3,espero que les allá gustado**


	4. Chapter 4 Quiere que lo asesine

**_POV Kagura_**

**_Ehh, el parecer el estúpido sádico no es tan malo después de todo, creo que si lo conociera un poco mejor me caería bien, aunque no dejaría de ser un idiota._**

**_*En el instituto*_**

**_-Bien chicos, ahora los dejare a cargo de Tsukuyo-sensei, espero que sobrevivan.-Dijo Gintoki mientras salía del aula-._**

—**_¿A que te refieres?.-Dijo mostrando un aura maligna.-_**

—**_N-nada.-Y se fue corriendo.-_**

—**_Hola Tsukky-Dijo Kagura.-Puedo decirte así?_**

—**_No hay problema, me gusta.-Respondió un poco ruborizada.-_**

—**_Oye china, ¿el jefe y la sensei son novios?.-Le dijo acercándose a ella.-_**

****—**_Algo así, los dos son tontos.-_**

—**_Ohh, lo dices como si supieras muchos de relaciones.-_**

—**_Tch, se lo suficiente, y aléjate es repugnante.-_**

—**_Lo que digas estúpida.-Luego de eso sintió como una pequeña kunai de juguete se pegaba a su frente.-_**

—**_Se atreven a estar cuchicheando en mi clase, niños.-Parecía un ser sacado de película de terror al preguntar eso.-_**

—**_N-no, discúlpenos sensei.-_**

—**_Tsukky da miedo-Dijo Kagura_**

—**_Igual que tu.-Le respondió el "sádico"_**

—**_Claro que no!.-_**

—**_Bien chicos, tengo un anuncio importante, desde mañana comienza la excursión anual, esté año iremos a las montañas_**

—**_Ehh,mañana?-dijeron todos_**

—**_Si y durara 3 días y 2 noches, ¿algún problema?_**

—**_No, ninguno-Respondieron_**

—**_Bien, entonces los que esperan afuera, pueden pasar.-Dijo para que luego estudiantes de distintas clases entraran.-_**

—**_Bien preséntense chicos-Les dijo la profesora._**

—**_Soy Katsura Kotarou._**

—**_Ohh, Zura-Dijo Kagura._**

—**_No es Zura, es Katsura –El idiota era un conocido de Kagura y Gintoki hace unos años.-_**

—**_Soy Ayame Sarutobi, donde esta Gin-chan?-Dijo una chica de pelo purpura un tanto rara.-_**

—**_Soy Yagyuu Kyuubei-Dijo ¿un chico?, no, una chica.-_**

—**_Oh, Kyu-chan-Dijo Otae-_**

—**_Tae-chan-Respondió esta sonrojándose.-_**

—**_Soy Tama-Dijo una linda chica peli verde._**

—**_Me llamo Takasugi Shinsuke._**

—**_Soy_** **_Kawakami Bansai-_**

—**_Soy Kijima Makoto-Se presentó la última_**

****—**_¿Y que hacen todos estos chicos aquí?-Pregunto Shimpachi-._**

—**_Ellos irán a la excursión con nosotros, solo que un grupo será cuidado por mí y otro por el de la permanente-_**

—**_Que!?-Gritaron todos en el aula-._**

—**_Silencio!, lo decidio la directora Otose-san,esperen un momento mientras busco a Gintoki-Dijo para luego salir del aula-._**

—**_Oye china, en estos viajes acostumbran a escoger parejas o tríos, de cualquier forma ¿Quieres ir conmigo?_**

—**_Me rehusó, prefiero ir con la jefa o Shimpachi.-_**

—**_¿Otra vez el gafotas?,parece que te gusta bastante-Dijo molesto-._**

—**_No, no me gusta pero me llevo mejor con el que contigo.-Respondió fríamente.-_**

—**_Ja!,qué tontería y pensar que fuiste tan amable anoche,que mala eres mocosa-._**

—**_Te recuerdo que no lo hice por gusto-Lo tomo de la camisa-No quiero hablar más de eso si?, empiezas a caerme un poco mejor, no lo arruines-_**

**_Eso sí era una sorpresa para el ¿comenzaba a caerle bien?, eso era bastante bueno para el _**—**_Oh,es así?. Entonces será mejor que haga más esfuerzos para caerte mejor -Dijo regresando a su puesto._**

—**_Eres raro,¿ sabías?.-Dijo un poco confundida._**

—**_Bien chico, regresamos-Dijo la sensei- Gintoki estará a cargo de las siguientes pareja;_**

**_/Shimpachi y Katsura ._**

—**_Que combinación más rara-Pensaron-_**

**_/Otae y Kyuubei_**

—**_Perfecto, estare con Tae-chan-Pensó Kyuubei-_**

**_/ Kondo y Hijikata, y por ultimo de:  
/Okita Y Kagura_**

—**_Quee!?Eso no es posible, ¿Por qué!?-Gritaba la pelirroja_**

—**_Karma chinita-Se burlaba el chico-No te preocupes, te tratare bien-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello._**

—**_Déjame o te golpeare hasta que quedes irreconocible!, no es justo!_**

—**_Esto es perfecto, así nos conocemos más.-Dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz.-_**

—**_Deja de estarme tocando!.-_**

—**_Bien, y yo me encargare del resto-Decía Tsukuyo-Así que eso es todo por hoy, vayan y arreglen sus cosas-Concluyo._**

—**_Nos vemos mañana, chiquilla-Dijo Okita mientras se ponía sus audífonos-_**

—**_El en serio quiere que lo mate-Pensó-_**

**_*En casa de Kagura y Gintoki*_**

—**_Gin-chan, porque dejaste que lo agruparan conmigo, acaso quieres que haya un asesinato en el viaje!?_**

—**_No podía hacer nada Kagura, así que ve y arregla tu ropa quieres?_**

—**_Está bien…-Al entrar a su cuarto y revisar su móvil, vio que tenía un mensaje el cual decía.-_**

**_"Oye china, ¿estás despierta?"_**

**_"¿Que quieres?-Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, nadie la llamaba china aparte de el-._**

**_"Oye no seas fría, solo quería saber que hacías"_**

**_"¿Quién mierda te dio mi número?" _**

**_"Contactos,_** **_(• ε •)"_**

"**_Eres molesto, no contestare más, hasta mañana"_**

**_"No eres capaz"_**

**_"Oye, contesta!"_**

**_"Que mala eres u.u"_**

**_*Al otro día*_**

—**_Bien,¿Están todos listo?-Preguntaba Tsukuyo.-_**

—**_Siii-Repondieron.-_**

—**_Bien pues vamos.-_**

—**_China, que te traes con esas gafas?-Le preguntaba el chico que venía junto a ella.-_**

—**_Acostumbro a llevarlas, solo que tú siempre estas dormido en clases, no sé cómo apruebas… y quita tu dedo de mi cachete-Dijo claramente molesta, ya que una pequeña vena se formaba en su frente.-_**

—**_Oh, lo siento, otra cosa, ¿puedo dormir en tu hombro mientras termina el viaje?_**

—**_¿Estás loco?,¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?-._**

—**_Nada y_** **_por favor!, no te matara!_**

—**_Ah, que coñazo eres sabes?, está bien, pero no lo hare otra vez.-Después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.-_**

—**_Ohohoho, que lindos-Se burlaban los que iban en el autobús.-A pesar de que siempre pelean, mírenlos ahora, esto merece una fotografía-Y eso hicieron.-_**

—**_Bien llegamos, despierten dormilones-Decía Ginpachi_**

—**_Eh? Ya llegamos?-Preguntos adormilada Kagura.-_**

—**_Que no escuchaste,eres sorda o tonta?.-_**

—**_Quieres que te golpe maldito enano!?_**

—**_Como que enano!?,soy más alto que tú por si no lo habías notado_**

—**_Para tu edad eres un -n-to.-_**

—**_Ya dejen de pelear y bajen.-_**

—**_Está bien.-Respondieron los chico.-_**

—**_Bien, adónde vamos ahora china?_**

—**_No lo sé, solo caminemos hasta que sea la hora de regreso si?_**

—**_Si, si._**

**_*Estaba oscureciendo, cuando todos se reunieron para comer, tomar sus duchas, arreglar el sitio donde dormirían, y meterse*_**

—**_Por si no lo sabían, las parejas tienen que dormir juntas, vale?, pero no hagan nada estúpido, recuerden que estamos aquí-Se burlaba el profesor.-_**

—**_Que cosas dices Gin-san-decía un ruborizado Shimpachi._**

—**_Tranquilo virgen, tú dormirás con Zura, haci que nada pasara-._**

—**_¿¡Me estas jodiendo!?_**

—**_Bien, deténganse, vayan a dormir-Los interrumpió Tsukuyo.-_**

—**_No solo me hacen pasar todo el día de la excursión contigo, sino que también me hacen dormir en el mismo sitio que tú?, me quieren volver loca-Se quejaba Kagura.-_**

—**_Es el destino chiquilla, destino-Decía mientras entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa.-_**

—**_Que estupidez.-_**

—**_Oye Kondo, no vez a Sougo un poco diferente?-Le dijo Hijikata mientras los veía entrar.-_**

—**_Sí, yo también lo he notado, parece que estar con esa niña le gusta.-_**

—**_Y pensar que a la única chica que se acercaba era a su hermana.-_**

—**_Creo, que no lo ha notado, pero parece que esa chiquilla le cae bastante bien-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Kondo.-_**

—**_Tch, sí que es tonto para no darse cuenta, no se parece nada a Mitsuba-Dijo Hijikata un poco triste_**

—**_Toshi, ¿estás bien?todos la echamos de menos, vamos a dormir-_**

—**_Está bien Kondo-san_**

—**_Oye estúpido, ¿puedes dormir?-Preguntaba Kagura mientras temblaba a causa del frio.-_**

—**_Eso intento, pero si no te callas no podré hacerlo.-_**

—**_Oye, ¿no tienes frio?-Le pregunto ignorando la manera en que le contesto.-_**

—**_Vaya así que incluso la reina del hielo siente frio.-_**

—**_Por supuesto idiota, y no me digas así!.-_**

—**_¿Quieres acostarte aquí?, dijo haciéndole un espacio en su cama.-_**

—**_Ni que estuviera loca.-_**

—**_Bien-dijo-_**

**_*Los minutos pasaban, incluso horas, y aun no podía dormir por el frio, malditas sabanas delgadas, parece que al final tendría que tomar la oferta del sádico*._**

—**_¿_****_Estas despierto?-pregunto.-_**

—**_Si, ahora lo estoy, que pasa.-Dijo adormilado_**

—**_Creo que aceptare tu oferta, hazte a un lado._**

—**_Je, perdiste.-Se burló-._**

—**_Deja de disfrutar esto idiota, no he perdido nada._**

**_* Y se recostó, pero ahora no era el frio lo que le impedía dormir, sino la cercanía con el chico, el cual al parecer no le afectaba que estuvieran en la misma cama, podía oler su cabello castaño, para su sorpresa, olía bastante bien._**

**_Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, cuando sintió las manos del muchacho en su cintura y la cara en su cuello, lo que hacía que sintiera su respiración en su oído, apenándola un poco*_**

—**_Esta será una larga noche-murmuro.-_**

**_ * Pero no noto que al decir eso una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico, todo el tiempo había estado despierto..*_**

**_Huehue :3,hasta aqui,este cap_**


	5. Chapter 5Esta raro

**Yo! Que tal :3,laaargo tiempo, tontas clases u.u,no había podido actualizar por eso, pero bueh son detalles sin más aquí el cap. :3**

**_Ya era un nuevo día y a una china se le hacía difícil levantarse ya que cierto chico la tenía entre sus brazos._**

**_Este estúpido, llevo horas tratando de salir de la cama y no me deja._**

—**_Oye, estúpido despierta tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, ya es tarde-Dijo ya con una vena en la frente._**

—**_5 min más-Decía adormilado.-_**

—**_Esto es el colmo-Luego de eso salió bruscamente de la cama haciendo que el chico quedara expuesto (Se le había caído el cobertor al suelo xD).-Pff, nunca se quita ese antifaz-se burló y luego se metió a la ducha.-_**

**_Unos 20 min después salió del baño ya vestida, con sus gafas y una bufanda, ya que hacia un poco de frio.-_**

—**_Oye despierta-Le decía mientras tocaba su cachete pero este no respondía-Como quieras, quédate pero luego no me culpes por llegar tarde, el cobertor y lo cubrió, luego acaricio su cabello-_**

—**_Así que no solo tiene una cara bonita, sino que también su cabello huele bien y es decía a sí misma para luego irse-._**

—**_Y así que tú a pesar de que eres una machorra, eres bastante amables y después que la chica salió y comenzó a toquetearse el pelo-Sera mejor que ,me arregle o llegare aun más a la ducha.-_**

—**_Por fin, Souchiro-kun._**

—**_Lo siento sensei, me quede dormido, por cierto ¿dónde está la china?_**

—**_Está comprando algunas cosa, ya que dentro de poco nos iremos, no creo que te quede tiempo para comprar algún ultimo recuerdo, lo siento._**

—**_No se preocupe, todo lo que necesitaba lo compre ayer.-_**

—**_Yo! Sádico, hasta que por fin llegas no?, quien te crees.-_**

—**_Una persona más importante que tú-Luego le acaricio el cabello.-_**

—**_Oye!_**

—**_Linda bufanda, la compartes conmigo?_**

**_La chica le mostro el dedo medio_**—**_N-o q-u-i-e-r-o!_**

—**_Ja, tú te lo pierdes-Le saco la lengua-._**

—**_Ya, ya pequeños, suban al autobús, que es hora de irnos, quienes faltan-murmuraba-_**

—**_Otra vez en el mismo lugar contigo que fastidio-._**

—**_Es un premio, un premio.-_**

—**_Aja.-Luego de eso saco un sukonbu.-_**

—**_Que no te cansas de comer esa cosa verde?.-_**

—**_Que no te cansas de ser idiota?-Continuaban discutiendo cuando los interrumpieron._**

—**_Tortolos, les mostramos algo bueno, vale?-Dijo uno de sus compañeros de clases.-_**

—**_Que cosas buenas pueden venir de ustedes?_**

—**_Algo como esto pequeña-Dijo para luego sacar su teléfono y mostrarles la foto que les tomo cuando iban dormidos.-_**

—**_CUANDO MIERDAS TOMARON ESA FOTO!-Gritaba Kagura.-_**

—**_Vaya, pasala-Decia Okita mientras sacaba su teléfono.-_**

—**_Quieres que te mate idiota! Deja eso-Dijo tratando de quitárselo, pero callo sentada en sus piernas-._**

—**_No, no quédate quieta-Dijo abrazando su cintura.-Y…listo ya la tengo.-Dijo guardando la foto._**

—**_Ahora si-Dicho esto se soltó y se puso sobre el para golpearlo bastante fuerte.-_**

—**_Que pasa atrás Kagura-._**

—**_Gin-chan es culpa de el-._**

—**_Okita contrólate, si? Quiero un viaje tranquilo-Luego se metió su paleta, que por alguna extraña razón parecía un cigarro-._**

—**_Sí, si-Y la empujo para que se sentara-._**

—**_Esa me la debes idiota.-_**

—**_Cuando quieras cobrártelas, acercándose a ella.-_**

—**_No te acerques!-Dijo poniéndole las manos en la cara con algo de vergüenza._**

—**_Que niños tan tontos-Dijo Hijikata._**

—**_Son tiernos-Contesto Kondo._**

**Pov Kagura.**

**Había pasado una semana desde que el viaje escolar llegara a su fin, pero por extraño que parezca, el sádico no dejaba de ir a su trabajo, y eso la ponía nerviosa.-**

***En el colegio***

—**_Que pasa contigo últimamente, quieres hacer que te rompa todos los huesos?_**

—**_Yo no he hecho nada-Se burlaba.-_**

—**_Ah, así que crees que ir a mi trabajo toda una semana no es nada, eh?_**

—**_Solo soy un cliente más, no me odies-._**

—**_Tch, vaya te entretiene bastante hacerme enojar-._**

—**_Un poco, quizás._**

**_*_****En el trabajo***

—**_Otra vez aquí?-_**

—**_Alégrate, tráeme algo de comer._**

—**_Como quieras.-_**

—**_Oye Kagura-chan es tu novio?-preguntaban sus compañeras de trabajo-._**

—**_No, no lo es, que les pasa_**

—**_Pero como siempre se sienta a comer algo y se queda observándote pensamos que era tu novio, además es raro que tus amigos vengan aquí-._**

—**_No ese eso, solo le gusta fastidiar y no es mi amigo!_**

—**_Aquí tienes.-_**

—**_Que fría, eres cruel_**

—**_Tu cállate, enano._**

—**_Señorita, podría tomar nuestra orden?_**

—**_Si, un momento…Apresúrate y vete me dijo para ir a tomar las ordenes_**

—**_Ese es el punto-murmuro y sonrió mientras las demás compañeras de Kagura lo observaban_**

—**_Vaya, que lindas son todos estas chicas-Decían unos clientes recién llegados.-Yo prefiero a la pelirroja-Dijo uno.-Oye pequeñ tomar mi orden?_**

—**_Claro, espera un momento.-_**

**_A Okita no le gusto como la miraba_**

—**_Aquí tienes-._**

—**_Muchas gracias, quizás… puedes darme tu número?-Eso lo irrito y también a la chica-._**

—**_No tengo, con permiso.-_**

**_Esa respuesta era de esperarse de ella, pero sabía que ese no sería el único que le preguntaría su número ya que parece que era atractiva para ellos, y en realidad lo era con esa vestimenta, además al parecer era bastante lenta para no darse cuenta que a ese cliente, le gustaba._**

—**_China, parece que mucho de los clientes te prefieren-Trataba de burlarse pero estaba irritado.-_**

—**_Ja! Eso no te importa_**

—**_Oh, así son las cosas? Bien… señor, hablare con ella un momento-La tomo del brazo, mientras miraba al cliente que pidió su número.-_**

—**_No tarden por favor-Decían las demás chicas, mientras reían por lo bajo.-_**

—**_Y ahora qué pasa?_**

—**_Sabes, deberías decirle a tu jefe que te dé un uniforme más largo.-  
_**—**_Debería hacerlo porque tú lo dices, ah!?_**

—**_Es una recomendación, la mayoría de tus clientes te ven con pensamientos pervertidos…_**

— **_¿Pensamientos pervertidos?_**

—**_Si pero eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta, Dios no sé cómo sobrevives idiota-._**

—**_Cállate maldito!_**

—**_…Creo que seguiré viniendo seguido…_**

—**_Que!?Estás loco!?_**

—**_Mmm, creo que sí estoy bastante loco, pero esas son tonterías, además no te hare caso._**

—**_De verdad me odias cierto?_**

—**_No, no te odio, eres bastante lenta sabias?_**

—**_Cierra la boca, pero si no me odias, ¿A que vienes todos los días?_**

—**_Mmm, creo que me gusta estar aquí, el ambiente es agradable.-_**

—**_¿El ambiente es agradable?, que respuesta más estúpida-Rio_**

—**_Pero te hizo gracia-Le toco la nariz.-_**

—**_No sé de quién tomaste esa costumbre de estarle tocando la nariz a las personas, tonto.-_**

—**_No es "a las persona"es a ti-._**

**_Eso la había sorprendido, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras unas curiosas chicas observaban._**

—**_A que t-te refieres?_**

—**_No eres una persona, eres una china-Comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte.-_**

—**_Estúpido idiota!-Saco su cajita de sukonbu y tomo uno con sus dientes._**

—**_Otra vez con esa mierda verde?_**

—**_No es tu problema, además como me sacaste de mí trabajo a la fuerza, debería aprovechar para comer algo.-_**

—**_Eres tonta.-_**

—**_No más que tú, puto sádico.-_**

—**_Si, si, oye eso está bueno?_**

—**_Sí, pero no te daré-._**

—**_Me parece bien-Se acercó, y con su boca tomo el que la muchacha tenía entre sus dientes._**

—**_Q-que h-haces estúpido bastardo-Grito sonrojada y sorprendida por lo cerca que el chico había estado de sus labios.-_**

—**_Dijiste que no me darías, así que tuve que tomarlo por mi cuenta.-_**

—**_Pudiste haberlo tomado de otra forma_**

—**_No, así es más divertido-Dijo mostrándole la lengua-Creo que deberías regresar a tu trabajo ya._**

—**_Claro! No tienes por qué decirlo-Entro._**

—**_Sí, es mejor que entres o no podre aguantar más, sí que me contengo contigo chinita, estar tan cerca tampoco no me ayuda mucho-murmuro con una media sonrisa y algo ruborizado._**

—**_Qué carajo le pasa a ese sádico, ya lo había pensado pero esta rarísimo, y más rara estoy yo ruborizándome por el-murmuraba mientras se rascaba bruscamente el cabello..-_**

—**_Jefe, jefe parece que a Kagura-chan si le gusta ese chico-Gritaban las chicas_**

—**_Ahora ella solo tiene que darse cuenta-Dijo mientras la observaba.-_**

**Y…eso es todo, disculpen la ausencia,bye bye :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Tonta

**_Holaaaa: 3, disculpen la ausencia plis ;-; estuve ocupada y por eso no podía actualizar, de verdad lo siento actualizare frecuentemente. Sin más el cap._**

**POV Kagura**

**Ash! Cada vez me entiendo menos, digo que lo odio pero…no puedo negar que cada vez que lo veo me alegro aunque sea un poco…**

***_En el instituto*_**

**_—_****_Buenos días chicos-Dijo el sensei.-_**

**_—_****_Que tal!-Gritaron los chicos-._**

**_—_****_Vaya, amanecieron con bastantes ánimos, bien comencemos-._**

**_—_****_China!_**

**_—_****_Q-que pasa!?-Grito sorprendiendo a Okita.-_**

**_—_****_Que pasa Kagura?-Pregunto Gin._**

**_—_****_Nada Gin-chan continua-._**

**_—_****_Que te sucede estúpida?-Pregunto el chico_**

**_—_****_Eso no te interesa y cállate que estoy escribiendo.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo, cosa que Okita noto._**

**_—_****_Ja! Tonta-Dijo tapándose la cara .-_**

**_—_****_Qué te pasa idiota?-Le pregunto Kagura._**

**_—_****_Eres linda a pesar de que fácilmente me haces frente en una pelea, creo que eso es lo que me gusta más de ti.-_**

**_—_****_Porque sales con eso de repente quieres que te golpee!?-Volvió a gritar esta vez con un rubor más notorio._**

**_—_****_Basta Kagura, Okita salgan!-Dijo el sensei al notar que no prestaban atención._**

—**_Pero…-Dijeron ambos-._**

—**_Pero nada vayan a limpiar los ventanales, eso pasa cuando me ignoran niños estúpidos-Dijo con una venita en la frente.-_**

—**_Bien…_**

—**_Esto es por tu culpa maldita niña.-_**

—**_Quien comenzó maldita damita!.-_**

—**_Sí que tienes una boca sucia machorra!-Le dijo apretándole los cachetes.-_**

—**_Suéltame!-Pero la subió en sus hombros, haciendo una vez más, a la chica sonrojar._**

—**_Te estoy dando un aventón, deberías agradecerlo.-_**

—**_Puedo caminar, bájame, además no te lo pedí!-Decía pataleando, pero era en vano.-_**

—**_Mira, llegamos-Dijo tirándola al piso.-_**

—**_¿¡_****_Que te pasa!?,no pudiste solo bajarme!?.-_**

—**_No, así es más sacándole la lengua.-_**

—**_No sé cómo este maldito niño idiota puede ponerme nerviosa!-Pensó.-_**

—**_Bien, toma algo para limpiar, después de todo es tú culpa.-_**

—**_Cállate.-_**

—**_No quiero.-Dijo arrojándole agua, dejándola empapada.-_**

—**_Qué te pasa, estás loco!?-Dijo para luego caer sobre el.-_**

—**_Ohhh, no pensé que fueras tan directa niña-Dijo burlonamente._**

—**_N-no, esta no era mi intención-Dijo bastante nerviosa, cosa que le causo gracia al chico.-_**

—**_No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu intención, terminemos aquí para que vayas a tu trabajo y puedas atenderme.-Luego de eso acaricio su cabeza para después acercarse un poco a su cara_**—**_Así que no te pongas tan nerviosa-. Se burló.-_**

—**_No estoy nerviosa!-Le pego.-_**

—**_Tch, si, si china, como digas.-_**

**_Luego de terminar, ambos se fueron a casa bastante pensativos._**

—**_Que le pasa a ese idiota? En un segundo lo odio, y en otro…No tanto…_**

—**_China tonta, eres bastante transparente.-Pensó mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor con la bufanda.-_**

**_*En Yoshiwara*_**

—**_Oigan, dónde está Tsukky?.-Dijo Kagura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.-_**

—**_Hoy es su día libre, mañana te corresponde a ti verdad?.-Le dijeron sus demás compañeras de trabajo-._**

—**_Ah, sí.-_**

—**_Que pasa, estas triste porque no veras a Okita? Jujuju…-Se burlaban.-_**

—**_Q-que, ése maldito sádico no tiene nada que ver!_**

—**_Veo que hablan de mí, me alegra-Dijo el chico_**

—**_Tch!Estupido!.-Dijo y se fue a atender a algunos clientes.-_**

—**_ ¿Ahora qué le pasa a esa tonta? en tono burlón.-_**

—**_Jaja, la vas a tener difícil querido.-Dijeron las chica para continuar con su trabajo_**

—**_Eso lo hace aún más divertido.-_**

—**_Oye, chinita atiéndeme-La fastidiaba el chico-._**

—**_No eres el único cliente, dile a otra de las chicas que te atienda, o espera.-_**

—**_Buahh, que fría eres.-_**

—**_Bien, que quieres?_**

—**_Comida-._**

—**_Aquí se viene a beber y tu todo lo que hacer es comer?, estúpido.-_**

—**_Si, si ve, trae la comida y siéntate conmigo.-_**

—**_Ja!?Estás loco?, tengo que trabajar idiota.-_**

—**_Oiga señor, puede la china acompañarme u rato?_**

—**_Claro_**

—**_Jefe.-Grito Kagura.-_**

—**_Bien, busca la comida-Dijo y la empujo-._**

—**_Aquí tienes-Dijo tirando la comida-._**

—**_Oye, no te molestes, solo siéntate y comparte un rato con tu amigo sádico.-_**

—**_Vaya, así que admites que eres un sádico-Rio.-_**

—**_Siempre me dices que lo soy, así que he llegado a creérmelo.-Sonrió.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan sí que eres lenta y tonta.-Murmuraban las demás chicas._**

—**_A que vienes todos los días aquí?.-Pregunto repentinamente.-_**

—**_Lo dije hace un tiempo, es divertido estar aquí.-_**

—**_Siempre me he preguntado, porqué tu cara es tan linda?-Esa pregunta ya era rara de parte de ella_**

—**_Oye…Ingeriste alcohol?.-_**

—**_Ummm,Si!un poco jejeje!.-(Imagino que así ríe alguien ebrio xDD)_**

**_Flashback_**

—**_Que haces Kagura-Chan-Preguntaron al verla tomarse una botella de sake de un solo trago-._**

—**_Nada no pasa nada!_**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—**_Oe, ¿estás bien?_**

—**_Siii, estoy muy bien.-_**

—**_No me convences-._**

—**_Que estoy bien!-_**

—**_Veamos si es cierto-Dijo pegando su frente contra la de ella_**—**_¿Cuánto es 2x2?_**

—**_No se.-Respondió-._**

—**_Oigan, me llevo a esta chica, esta ebria.-Le dijo al jefe y a las demás chicas-Al estar tan cerca era para ganarse un buen puñetazo, no está nada bien_**

—**_Llévala sana y salva a su casa-Respondieron._**

—**_Bien nos vemos luego-Dijo y la subió a su espalda.-_**

—**_Hey!, bájame la chica-._**

—**_Tranquila quizás mañana no recuerdes nada, taxi-Llamo_**—**_Por ahora solo vamos a casa-._**

—**_Que fastidioso eres.-Luego de eso se apoyó en su hombro y se quedó dormida.-_**

—**_Ahh, sí que me contengo contigo niña.-Dijo mientras la miraba-._**

**_Luego de unos minutos llegaron a casa, sorprendiendo a Gintoki._**

—**_ ¿¡Que le sucedió a Kagura!?-Dijo exasperado-._**

—**_Cálmese jefe, no le hice nada, es solo que la tonta tomo un poco de sake y se puso ebria nada más, voy a acostarla.-_**

—**_Ohh, está bien, gracias Souchiro-kun.-_**

—**_Ah por cierto, tienes que pagar el taxi.-Dijo para subir corriendo_**

—**_Este niño…_**

**_*En la habitación de Kagura*_**

—**_Ahhh, que chica tan pesada joder!-Pensaba_**

—**_me alegra que me hayas traído a casa, hoy estoy de los nervios por tu culpa, idiota.-Dijo adormilada-._**

—**_Tonta-La coloco en la cama, acaricio su cabello y beso su frente.-_**

—**_Qué bonito, ya me imaginaba que te gustaba.-Dijo Gin a sus espaldas.-_**

—**J_efe es más que obvio que me gusta, solamente que ella es tan tonta para no notarlo, además…por favor no se oponga._**

—**_No lo hare, pero no te pases de la raya con ella o te matare.-_**

—**_Ahahahaha, gracias jefe, ya es tarde así que creo que debo irme. Se despidió.-_**

—**_Bien, nos vemos mañana Sougo…-_**

**_*Al otro día*_**

—**_Agh, Gin-chan, me siento mal, No quiero ir a clases.-_**

—**_Vístete y ve!, yo no te dije que te emborracharas, además agradécele a Souchiro-kun por traerte aquí anoche!._**

—**_El sádico me trajo? No lo recuerdo…-_**

—**_Con lo borracha que estabas no creo que lo recuerdes, come rápido para irnos.-_**

**_*En el instituto*_**

—**_Oye sádico, es cierto que me llevaste a casa ayer? No lo recuerdo.-_**

—**_…_****_Así que no recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas?_**

—**_Q-que, yo dije eso!?-Dijo totalmente avergonzada.-_**

—**_Ahahaha, no, no lodijiste,y si te lleve a tu casa, solo eso así que no te preocupes.-Dijo para luego ocupar su asiento.-_**

—**_Porque siempre me fastidias de esta manera idiota!?.-_**

—**_Siempre que te veo me entran ganas de fastidiarte, no puedo evitarlo-._**

—**_Q-que t-te pasa maldit-.-Pero fue interrumpida por la sensei Tsukuyo-._**

—**_Que sucede Kagura, algún problema?.- _**

—**_No, no pasa nada-._**

—**_Bien, formen parejas haremos una actividad simple el día de hoy_**

—**_Shimpachi, ¿puedo hacer grupo contigo?.-Le pregunto Kagura.-_**

—**_Lo siento Kagura-chan estoy con mi hermana, y Kondo y Hijikata están juntos, el único que queda es Sougo.-_**

—**_Está bien.-Dijo sorprendiendo a Shimpachi.-_**

—**_Oye sádico, puedo hacer grupo contigo?_**

—**_Claro, somos los únicos sin parejas.-_**

—**_Bien, ya que los grupos están conformados, comencemos.-_**

—**_Yo hare estas, y tu aquellas.-Dijo la chica.-_**

—**_Oki-Respondio sarcástico_**

**_Luego de unos cuantos minutos la chica respondió todo lo que le correspondía, así que le tocaba a Okita, el cual se había quedado dormido después de un rato._**

—**_Oye sádico despierta.-_**

—**_Mnh, deja dormir tonta.-_**

—**_Despierta!.-Dijo pateándole una pierna.-_**

—**_Bien, bien dame y respondo.-Después de unos 5min terminaron, y se retiraron a sus casas.-_**

—**_Nos vemos más tarde china.-_**

—**_Ahh, hablando de eso hoy.-Pero fue interrumpida.-_**

—**_No pongas, excusas, nos vemos.-_**

—**_Hoy no trabajo, tonto, después no me culpes.-Susurro.-_**

***_En casa de Kagura*_**

**_Al llegar tomo una ducha, ceno y se recostó un rato a ver la televisión.-_**

—**_Vaya, son las 12:00am,el estúpido sádico debe estar llegando ahora al Yoshiwara…Ahhhh que hago pensando en él, mejor me dormiré.-_**

**_Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Kagura se había dormido, cuando repentinamente recibe una llamada del "Sádico"._**

—**_Que pasa estúpido.-Respondió adormilada.-_**

—**_Cuando llegas?.-Le pregunto.-_**

—**_Adonde?_**

—**_A Yoshiwara, porque no viniste a trabajar? Me evitas?.-_**

—**_Claro que no idiota!, hoy tengo día libre, eso era lo que te iba a decir, pero no me dejaste terminar.-_**

—**_Hubieras ida detrás de mí.-_**

—**_No iba a hacer eso, de todos modos es tu culpa es por ir todos los días.-_**

—**_No te importa…_**

—**_Bien, no me importa, así que colgare.-_**

—**_Espera!, No, todo tiene que ver contigo.-_**

—**_Oye…-Dijo sorprendida.-_**

—**_Voy solo por ti, decir que es divertido estar aquí es solo una excusa-._**

—**_E-espera, que dices.-_**

—**_Es una excusa solo para verte, solo para eso-._**

—**_Q-que, porque deberías hacerlo, me vez siempre en el colegio no es necesario qu.-Fue interrumpida por segunda vez por el chico.-_**

—**_Eres bastante lenta así que aprovechare que estoy un poco pasado de copas para decirlo-._**

—**_¿Estas bebiendo?.- _**

—**_Me gustas, estúpida china.-_**

—**_Qué?.-Eso la había sorprendido, y confundido más de lo que ya estaba._** —**_Debe ser porque estas tomando que estás diciendo incoherencias.-_**

—**_No soy como tú, que olvida lo que dice cuando se emborracha, lo recordare mañana, así que piénsalo, adiós…-_**

**_Ahora si todo se había ido a la mierda._** —**_Ahora que hago.-Pensó con sus mejillas ardiendo, había comenzado a considerarlo como a un chico…y ahora esto.-_**

**_Esa noche, Kagura no pudo pegar el ojo._**

**_Lesto: 3 aquí la actualización, disculpen la tardanza, como ya dije estuve ocupada, además GRACIAS por los review,en serio se los agradezco y espero que continúen leyendo._**

**_Besos y abrazo: 33_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Que tal xD,otra vez les saludo después de un tiempo sin actualizar  
Las pruebas finales me tienen loca xD,asi que no actualizare si no dentro de una semanas :*_**

**_Pov Kagura_**

**_Ahora si todo se había ido a la mierda,¿Cómo que le gustaba?,¿ no que se odiaban? Eso está mal!  
Y lo peor de todo, De verdad lo estaba pensando…_**

—**_¿Qué te pasa Kagura?.-Pregunto Gintoki al ver sus grandes ojeras.-_**

—**_No pude dormir anoche, me iré ahora, así que desayuna sin mi.-Dijo para luego tomar su mochila e irse.-_**

—**_Vaya, así que el tonto niño ya se lo dijo, no pensé que la pusiera así tiene unos cuantos puntos a su favor, quitándole el apetito ya es cosa grave, pero ya me lo esperaba, solo ella no se había dado cuenta.-pensó _**

**_Sera mejor que me vaya temprano, así no lo veré al llegar-Pensaba mientras caminaba, no, corría al colegio._**

**_*En clases*_**

—**_ ¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan?-Pregunto Shimpachi al verla nerviosa.-_**

—**_Déjala, quizás esta en sus días.-Dijo Otae.-_**

—**_No es eso! avergonzada .-_**

—**_Si que comienzan sus días felices ¿Verdad?.-Dijo Okita.-_**

—**_Ese no es tu problema.-Dijo en voz baja-._**

—**_¿Qué dijiste, no te escuche?.-Le dijo acercándose a su cara.-_**

—**_A-aléjate.-Lo empujo, con un rubor bastante notable, siendo notado por Shimpachi.-_**

—**_Disculpa, no lo hare más-.A Kagura le sorprendió eso, quizás había sido solo una broma y no era enserio eso de gustarle, pero, era raro que él se disculpara, no, solo estaba pensando mucho…_**

**_Pov Okita_**

**_Creo que no debí decírselo por teléfono, tenía que haber sido personal,tch esta niña me irrita, si ella no saca el tema, hare que lo haga cueste lo que cueste_**

—**_Okita-kun! Nos acompañas?-Preguntaron chicas de otra clase._**

—**_Ja, que chicas tan tontas, el sádico no es de esos, es un idiota, así que no creo que vaya…-Pensó, pero luego se sorprendió de que el chico, aceptaba la propuesta.-_**

—**_Claro, porque no, no tengo nada que hacer.-Dijo burlonamente mientras la veía, para luego irse.-_**

—**_Maldito…-_**

—**_¿Que pasa Kagura?.-Pregunto esta vez Gin-._**

—**_No es nada Gin-chan.-Se levantó y salió del aula aun impresionada.-_**

—**_ ¿Así que ese es su juego eh?, espero que esto no dure mucho si es que no quiere que lo golpe.-_**

**_La mañana pasó y no cruzo palabra con el sádico después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana._**

—**_Nee, Shimpachi, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?_**

—**_Claro porque no.-Y salieron, sabiendo este que estaba afectada por Okita_**

—**_Las cosas no se suponen que serían así!.-pensó Okita mientras veía como se iban, una extraña aura salía de su cuerpo, deseando despedazar a Shimpachi.(GG,siempre Shin-chan xD)_**

—**_Vaya, esto está bastante bueno, no Kagura-chan?  
_**—**_Cállate tonto Shimpachi.-_**

—**_¡¿Pero qué mierda,para eso pides que te acompañe?!_**

—**_No..,¿Qué piensas cuando alguien te dice que le gustas, y que lo pienses, pero luego parece como si nada hubiera pasado?_**

—**_K-kagura-chan se te declararon!?.-Así que eso era lo que había hecho, pensó_**

—**_N-no no es eso idiota.-Decía mientras lo golpea y trataba de ocultar su rubor-._**

—**_ no es Kagura-nee?!Vaya! así que aquí estaba…-Luego tomo su celular y le marco a alguien.-Oye,te tengo noticias.-_**

—**_¿Qué pasa?_**

—**_Se trata de Kagura-nee, la estoy viendo en estos momentos-._**

—**_…Ese no es mi problema-Y colgó_**

—**_Ahhh, que tsundere es, te deseo suerte pequeña.-Dijo para luego irse-._**

—**_Ya basta Shimpachi, vámonos_**

—**_Está bien está bien no te enojes.-_**

—**_No lo hago!.-_**

**_Regreso a casa, bastante pensativa, hoy había sido un desastre, lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en él, pero no podía-._**

**_Era sábado, lo que significaba que no saldría de su cama, o eso pensó._**

—**_Saldré un rato Gin-chan_**

—**_Bien-._**

**_Camino varios minutos, viendo que las flores de cerezo, comenzaban a cambiar ya se acercaba el invierno, navidad_**

**_Bonitos recuerdos invadían su mente, hasta que lo vio_**

—**_Vaya, que mala suerte la mía encontrarte aquí.-_**

—**_No seas cruel, yo me alegro de verte-._**

—**_No creo que esto sea coincidencia o cosa del destino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te mando?_**

—**_Te has vuelto muy hermosa, pero también bastante desconfiada verdad.-_**

—**_Ja!,no creo que solo quieras hablarme de eso-._**

—**_Bien, Umibozu quiere verte.-_**

—**_No creo que papi quiera hablar de cosas buenas-Dijo sin darse cuenta que alguien observaba y escucha su conversación.-_**

—**_No creo que sea nada malo, pero quiere hablarte de Kamui…-._**

**_Kamui, quien coño es Kamui!?-pensó Okita_**

—**_¿Por qué conmigo? Abuto-nii se lleva mejor con ese estúpido-._**

**_¿Abuto-nii? Así que tiene un hermano-._**

—**_Solo te informo, nos vemos luego-._**

—**_Oye!-se percató de algo-Tu eres uno de los pocos que entrenaba con nosotros, que pasa con Kamui?_**

—**_Nadaaaaaa!.-Se burló mientras se iba_**

—**_Dios, porqué tenía que ver a uno de mis estúpidos primos, y sobre todo, ¿tenía que hablarme de el?.-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara, preocupando a Okita, era débil ante ella-._**

—**_¿Quién es ese idiota?, para que la china se ponga así.-Su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.-Nobume…-_**

**_Ella era una de esas con las que tenía cosas en comun,era bastante buena en lo que hacía, pero no lo suficiente,además,estaba enamorado de el.-_**

—**_Que pasa Nobume._**

—**_Trajiste lo que te pedí?_**

—**_Ah sí, aquí tienes-Le dio una caja de donas.-_**

—**_Qué te pasa últimamente, escuche que te llego el amor.-_**

—**_No es tu problema.-_**

—**_No pensé que alguien como tú pudiera gustarle alguien.-Respondió comiendo _**

—**_No pensé que a alguien como tu pudiera gustarle, así que, mira las sorpresas de la vida no?.-Al voltear se dio cuenta de que Kagura estaba hay-._**

—**_Oh, vaya disculpa sádico, creo que interrumpí algo verdad?_**

****—**_No es tu problema chinita…-Y hay voy de nuevo, pensó.-_**

—**_Tienes razón, no me importa.-Dicho esto se fue-._**

—**_Mierda…¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Se colocó la mano en la cara-._**

—**_Es ella verdad?_**

—**_Sí, así que no fastidies.-_**

—**_Eres bastante malo con las personas que no te interesan no?.-le dijo la chica para después irse.-_**

—**_No necesito ser bueno con otra chica además de ella-susurro_**

**_¿Quién era esa chica?, parecía bastante interesada en el sádico, que le pasa a ese idiota, se declara y después anda como perrito faldero, no lo soporto!._**

**_Tal vez…si deseaba que lo recordara.-Concluyo con eso sus pensamientos_**

—**_Oye china.-La había seguido_**

—**_¿Qué?_**

—**_¿Estas molesta?_**

—**_No._**

—¿**_De verdad?_**

—**_Si!, Además, que tiene que ver mi molestia con alguien que dice cosas extrañas una noche, y después esta como si nada!.-_**

—**_Ajaja, ¿Qué dije?-._**

—**_Ves-Chasquea la lengua-No hubieras dicho una mierda si te ibas a olvidar, me voy!.-_**

—**_Espera.-la abraza por la espalda-¿Quieres que repita lo que dije esa noche.-_**

—**_Suéltame!, deja de jugar conmigo, entiendo qué me odies pero no te sobrepases, maldita sea!.-_**

—**_¿Te odio?,¿Qué no me sobrepase?-Eso lo hirió- sabes no sabes cuánto me he estado conteniendo para no asustarte, pero parece que ser bueno contigo no funciona.-_**

—**_¿De qué estupidez hablas? Suelta.-_**

—**_No-le da la vuelta quedando cara a cara-¿lo repito?_**

—**_No inventes, eso solo fue borrachera, así que suéltame_**

—**_"Me gustas, estúpida china, sabes no soy como tú que olvida las cosas mientras esta ebria", eso fue lo que dije ¿Verdaad?_**

—**_Suéltame!-Grito esta ves ruborizada, viendo que si recordaba aquella noche.-_**

—**_No quiero-tomo su mentón, para luego besarla.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces hijo de no puedo terminar, ya que el chico volvió a tomar sus labios.-_**

**_ Luego de unos segundos se separaron, quedando Kagura totalmente en blanco.-_**

—**_Oye.-Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta le volvió a besar.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces?.-Grito para luego patearlo_**

—**_A eso me refería al decir que me contengo, ahora ves por lo que pase?.-Dijo con una mirada penetrante, poniendo más nerviosa a Kagura._**

—**_¿L-lo siento?.-Dijo temerosa.-_**

—**_No importa, pero ahora quiero tu respuesta.-_**

—**_E-eh, mi respuesta?-._**

—¿**_Quieres salir conmigo?_**

—**_¿Qué?,espera un poco!.-_**

—**_¿Qué sientes por mí?.-Dijo mientras se acercaba.-_**

**_Ahh, parece que ya era tiempo de dejar de negarlo, si lo quería, y ese beso era todo lo que faltaba.-_**

—**_No, si te quiero_**

—**_Are?¿Estás loca?, ahora dices que si?.-Sonrió por lo bajo.-_**

—**_Sí, creo que es así nunca antes me había puesto así por alguien, no me gusta cuando esta con las demás, o dejas que te toquen demasiado, me gusta estar contigo a pesar de nuestras peleas, así que…mi respuesta es si…-Dijo volviéndose a ruborizar.-_**

**_Okita estaba más que sorprendido, de que ella, sobre todas las personas le dijera eso, y lo hacía muy feliz.-_**

—**_Gracias…-Dijo colocando su frente contra la de ella.-_**

—**_O-oye, no sonrías tanto, es raro idiota!-._**

—**_Disculpa pero no puedo evitarlo.-Dijo algo ruborizado.-_**

—**_Me doy cuenta que te disculpas bastante, eres educado.-Dijo acariciándole el cabello, sorprendiéndolo.-_**

—**_Te equivoca-Le tomo la mano-no soy naaaaada educado.-Dicho esto, le mordió el labio inferior.-_**

—**_¿¡Qué haces estúpido!?-Le patio-_**

—**_Tienes que acostumbrarte TO-N-TA-le saco la lengua-Además, solo me he disculpado con dos personas-._**

—**_ ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto molesta-._**

—**_Vaya que celosa eres hahahaha, pero si, es ella, mi hermana mayor.-_**

—**_Oh, tu hermana, qué bien.-Dijo aliviada_**

—**_Oye, ¿Quieres tener una cita mañana?_**

—**_…Esta bien.-Le beso la mejilla.-_**

—**_Pervertida.-_**

—**_Ja?, pervertido tú!-Mientras discutían, no se percataron de que alguien ya se había cansado de escuchar y decidió salir.-_**

—**_Vaya, Kagura-nee, quien iba a pensar que tendrías novio.-Dijo._**

—**_¿Quién es-?.- Iba a preguntar Okita, pero al ver la cara de Kagura se preocupó.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces aquí,Abuto-nii?.-_**

**_¿Abuto-nii?¿Su hermano?¿Qué coño pasa?-Pensaba mientras veía la situación_**

—**_¿Por qué hay tantos del clan Yato aquí?.-_**

—**_Por ti…Y Kamui.-_**

—**_¿Qué!?,¿Qué hace mi estúpido se detuvo al ver la cara de Okita._**

—**_Abuto-nii,veámonos luego.-Dijo para tomar de la mano a Sougo e irse.-_**

—**_Adios, pequeño-Dijo_**

**_Desde el encuentro con Abuto, no se habían hablado sobre nada,y el camino a casa se hacía largo e incómodo.-_**

—**_Sádico yo.-_**

—**_Bien, por fin me vas a explicar, ¿Quién es Kamui?.-_**

—**_…No creo que pueda decirte.-_**

—**_¿!PORQUE¡?¿!TIENES UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO CON EL O QUE¡?_**

—**_Pffjaajajajajajaja,que idiota eres sádico, ¿estas Celoso?.-_**

—**_Sí, recuerda que desde ahora en adelante soy tu novio, y es normal sentir celos, ¿o es que quieres que marque mi territorio?.-Dijo tocándole el cuello.-_**

—**_N-no,…Kamui es…mi hermano mayor.-_**

—**_¿Qué?,¿No era el tan Aburo?_**

****—**_Abuto idiota y no, él es mi primo, pero se crio conmigo y mi hermano.-_**

—**_Ohh, así que era eso.-Respondió ya rejado_**

—**_Si era eso, tonto paranoico, por favor no le digas a nadie, y menos a Gin-chan_**

—**_Nunca, me gusta saber cosas que los demás no saben de ti, llegamos.-Se encontraban frente a la casa.-_**

—**_Sí, hasta mañana.-_**

—**_Hey,no falta algo?.-Dijo apuntándose los labios.-_**

—**_Tch—Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso, pero luego el tomo Okita control y el beso duro varios minutos (*/*)_**

—**_A-adiós.-_**

—**_Nos vemos.-_**

**_Ese era uno de sus días más felices, nunca espero que la china le dijera que sí y ahora era toda suya…Sus instintos sádicos se activaron_**

**_¿Cómo se verá amarrada? Pensaba mientras babeaba.-.(XD,Okitaaa *-*)_**

**_Por otra parte, Kagura no podía creer que le había dicho que si, y aunque le enojara, la hacía feliz.-_**

—**_Mañana será un largo día.-Susurro para luego cubrirse.-_**

**_Mientras tanto Gintoki ante la escena del beso._**

—**_Hijo de puta, este niño quiere morir-Dijo mientras una vena se formaba en su frente._**

**_XD,espero que les haya gustado,y otra cosa_**

**_FELIZ INICIO DE NAVIDAD :3_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 Te quiero

**_¿Cómo están gente?, tiempo sin actualizar XD pensé que no tardaría tanto x3 pero bueh aquí el cap._**

**_Pov Kagura._**

**_Vaya, todo se ha vuelto ridículamente gracioso, estaba segura de que de la única persona por la cual no tendría ese sentimiento llamado "amor"era de ese idiota sádico, es un tonto que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, irrespetuoso y jodidamente lindo…No puedo creer que toda la situación se volviera tan mierda,y ahora a la persona que quería mantener alejada, ahora es tan necesaria para mí, y aunque su declaración hubiera sido tan rara, no lo hizo de la forma más estúpida tampoco…Vaya persona de quien me enamore…_**

—**_Gin-chan, ¿soy tonta verdad?-Pregunte con desdén _**

—**_Oooh,¿Qué hizo que te dieras cuenta querida?.-Respondió burlonamente.-_**

—**_ ¿Quieres morir?, ¿Nunca estuviste en el tipo de relación amor-odio? Aun me confundo yo misma pensando en cómo me enamore de el sádico ese, que tontería._**

—**_Mmm, un caballero nunca cuenta sus romances, además mi amor es Ketsuno Ana, no preguntes por nadie más.-Dijo sonrojado mientras veía en la tv a "Ketsuno Ana, su amor"y reportera del clima.-_**

—**_Oh vaaya, sería interesante contarle eso a Tsukky.-Dije burlándome de el.-Oh!.-Dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios.- claro como no lo pensé antes, un claro ejemplo son tú y Tsukky no se llevan excelente, pero se quieren.-_**

—**_No sé de qué hablas, no sé nada.-Dijo tapando sus oidos_**

—**_Aja, hazte el tonto, que inmaduro, no sé qué te ve Tsukuyo.-Dije tomando mi mochila y bufanda para dirigirme al colegio.-_**

**_*En la escuela*_**

—**_Buen día Kagura-chan.-Me saludaron Shimpachi y la jefa.-_**

—**_Yo!,¿Qué tal?.-Respondí alegremente_**

—**_Genial, amaneciste de buen humor hoy, ¿Tengo yo que ver con eso?.-Dijo en mi oreja el estúpido sádico Haciéndome ruborizar un poco y mandando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.-_**

—**_OYE! Aléjate, ¿quieres?.-Le dije empujándolo ligeramente, mientras mis compañeros observaban, llevábamos semana y media en esto y aun les parecía gracioso.-_**

—**_No, no quiero.-Dijo besando mi nariz, a lo que reaccione, le proporcione una buena patada.-OYE!.-Grito.-_**

—**_Te lo advertí.-Dije burlándome.-_**

—**_¿Me lo advertiste? A! Venganza.-Dijo para después patearme el doble de fuerte.-_**

—**_Maldito!.-Grite, hubiéramos continuado con nuestra pelea de no ser por Gin-chan que nos interrumpió.-_**

—**_Vamos tortolos, siéntense.-_**

—**_Cállate.-Dijimos los dos molestos, pero también ruborizados.-_**

**_Pov Okita._**

**_Era lo mismo de siempre, comenzaba con un juego, discusiones, y terminábamos golpeándonos, para los demás pareciera que nada ha cambiado, sin embargo, si lo había hecho, y mucho._**

**_ Ahora hablábamos más, nos veíamos más…La quería más._**

**_Aunque la china no lo quisiera admitir, me doy cuenta de cómo me mira y se ruboriza, lo cual la hace mil veces más adorable que antes, y me alegra que solo yo tenga ese efecto en ella, aunque prefiero no decírselo, pero no quiere decir que tampoco desee hacerlo, pero nuestros juegos y peleas, me gusta más eso y desde el primer momento que la vi me gusto, su fuerza y capacidad de hacerme frente, pensé que se pondría toda acaramelada cuando comenzáramos a salir, hubiera deseado que así fuera, pero de la manera en que es, lo hace más interesante, más íntimo, más de nosotros, es gracioso verme a mí mismo pensando así no sé qué me hizo...Definitivamente no puedo creer que me enamore de una machorra, tch enserio estoy sorprendido, piernas feas, es mía, y lo más tonto es lo feliz que eso me hace._**

—**_Yo chinita ¿Almorzamos juntos?.-_**

—**_Si quieres…Pero por hoy comamos adentro, tengo frio.-Respondió metiendo su nariz en la bufanda.-_**

—**_¿Quieres que te abrace?.-Le dije.-_**

—**_Cállate y comamos.-Dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor, era demasiado tierna.-_**

—**_Linda, muy linda, china, eso es injusto.-Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.-Muy injusto._**

—**_Eres un idiota.-Respondió mirando a otro lado_**

**_Después de comer el almuerzo, terminamos el resto de las clases y el tonto sádico quiso llevarme a casa tomados de manos, a pesar de que le decía que era incómodo, realmente me sentía bien de esa manera, increíble, no sé qué me hizo…_**

—**_No me invitaras a pasar.-Pregunto el muy idiota.-_**

—**_No, no quiero quedarme a solas contigo, sé que preguntaras por mi hermano, y eso me hace sentir incomoda._**

—**_Tch, está bien, tú te lo pierdes estúpida.-Dijo para luego tomarme de la bufanda, y plantar sus labios sobre los míos, aun no me acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas, pero decir que no me gusta es ser una maldita mentirosa._**

—**_Jum, quizás el que se lo pierde eres tu.-Dije para entrar corriendo a casa y así evitar que entrara a la fuerza.-_**

—**_MALDITA CHINA! mientras sonreía._**

—**_MALDITO SADICO! de igual manera_**

**_Luego de unas cuantas horas, Salí al parque solo para tener la mala suerte de encontrarme con Abuto-nii._**

—**_Ooh, pequeña princesa, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto alegremente._**

—**_Bastante bien, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?_**

—**_Sabes, aunque no quieras, debes reunirte con Kamui.-Respondió mientras miraba al cielo.-_**

—**_Si él quisiera verme, no te tuvieran a ti de mensajero, además no estoy obligada a eso.-_**

—**_Creo que sí, pero todo a su debido tiempo.-Dijo para luego irse.-_**

—**_Tch, que mala suerte la mia,ACHU!-Estornude y mi cabeza dolió.-No puede ser que me haya enfermado!.-_**

—**_Chicas miren.-Me señalo una tonta pensando que no la había notado.-Esa es la novia de Okita-san.-Al escuchar eso, me dio un repentino escalofrio"Novia"Se escuchaba bien eh.-_**

—**_Ahh, enserio, no es la gran cosa, además escuche que solo estaba jugando con ella, sabes que no se llevaban bien, así que seguro era algo así como un reto para el.-Dijeron otras dos.-_**

—**_¿Tienen algo que decirme?.-Les pregunte acercándome a ellas.-_**

—**_N-no,no ¿Por qué tendríamos que decirte algo?.-Dijeron asustada, tch, tres vs una y tiemblan.-_**

—**_¿Qué pasa?, están temblando, saben si van a criticar y decir mierdas de alguien traten de disimular mejor, ¿quieren?_**

—**_Ni dijimos nada, enserió.-Gritaron para luego salir corriendo.-_**

—**_¿Intimidando a unas pobres chicas?.-Dijo el estúpido sádico apareciendo tras de mí.-_**

—**_No me hables.-_**

—**_¿Ahora porque estas molesta?.-_**

—**_Quizás porque hay rumores de que solo sales conmigo porque soy un reto para ti, o algo así.-Dije molesta y tratando de evitar que mi cabeza doliera mas.-_**

—**_Y tú les creíste, que bien.-Dijo molesto_**

—**_No, no les creí, pero por tu reacción creo que debería hacerlo, no deberías molestarte, debería causarte gracia, tonto, me voy.-_**

—**_Espera.-Dijo tomándome del brazo.- es obvio que me moleste no?,tch,aun no estas segura si te quiero o no.-_**

—**_No lo sé.-Respondí nerviosa.-_**

—**_¿Te lo demuestro?.-Dijo acercando su cara a la mía.-_**

—**_N-no está bien así.-Dije poniendo mis manos en su boca.-_**

—**_Bien te llevo a casa.-Dijo para luego tomar mi mano.-_**

—**_Esto es raro.-Dije sonrojada.-_**

—**_Acostúmbrate, hare que estés cien por ciento segura de mi.-_**

**_Después de llevar a la china a su casa, comencé a pensar ¿Quién está comenzando a esparcir esos rumores? Le pregunte a Kondo y a Hijikata, y me dijeron que también lo habían escuchado, pero no sabían quién o quienes lo comenzaron, tendré que hablar con esas personas, la china es tonta y cree esas cosas fácilmente, después de tanto tiempo esperando a que esto pasara, no la voy a perder así de fácil, necesitaran hacer más para arrebatármela.-_**

—**_Yo, china!.-Dije saludándola desde la puerta.-_**

—**_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí idiota?.-_**

—**_Te vine a buscar por supuesto, ¿algún problema?.-_**

—**_Qué bello es el amor adolecente.-Dijo Gintoki.-_**

—**_Cállate Gin-chan.-Le grito ruborizada, aun se siente bien ser el único que sabe que nuestro maestro es su "papito"._**

—**_Sí, sí, pues váyanse, se le hace tarde.-_**

—**_¿Nos vamos chinita?.-Le dije sonriendo.-_**

—**_Está bien, maldito.-_**

**_De camino a la escuela, la tome de la mano, peleamos como todo el tiempo, pero continuaba sintiéndose como la mejor cosa de mi mañana.-_**

—**_Y entonces, ¿a qué se debe lo de esta mañana?, es raro que vayas a buscarme.-Me pregunto con una ceja levantada.-_**

—**_Te dije que te demostraría que si estoy siendo serio contigo, además, quiero saber quién es lo sufrientemente estúpido para inventar algo así…Y otra cosa, no levantes así la ceja, me hacen dar ganas de amarrarte.-Dije burlándome por el rubor pronunciado que apareció en sus mejillas.-_**

—**_Que mierda!?Estás loco, eso…ACHU!.-Estornudo, al parecer si se había resfriado.-_**

—**_Pero eso no lo hare si no quieres, así que no te preocupes.-Dije agarrándole un cachete.-_**

—**_Tú de verdad eres increíble, puto sádico.-Dijo sonriendo, era más hermosa cada vez que lo hacía.-_**

—**_Lo se.-_**

**_Luego de las clases, y de que el tonto me acompañara a mi casa, me duche, comí y me vestí para dirigirme al trabajo, aunque continuaba sintiéndome mal…_**

—**_Kagura-chan, no te vez muy bien.-me dijo una de las chicas.-_**

**_—No me siento muy bien.-Respondí tomando un vaso de agua_**

**_— ¿Y qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en tu casa.-_**

—**_Me iré dentro de un rato, solo déjame atender unas cuantas mesas.-_**

—**_¿Desean algo?.-Dije sintiendo mi cuerpo hervir, ya habían pasado unas 2 horas, eran ya las 11:30pm y no me había podido ir, el lugar estaba repleto.-_**

—**_Oh, sí, sake por favor.-Respondieron unos chicos.-_**

**_Me dirigí hacia la barra_**—**_sake para aquella mesa.-Dije.-_**

—**_Disculpa Kagura, sé que no te estás sintiendo bien y aun así te tengo aquí.-Me dijo el jefe.-_**

—**_No se preocupe, me encuentro pude terminar la frase, todo se volvió negro, lo único que sentí fueron unos brazos rodeándome…_**

**_Al despertarme, me di cuenta de que aún no amanecía, era más o menos las 2:30 de la madrugada, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a casa, o de porque me encontraba en el cuarto de Gin-san.-_**

—**_ ¿Gin-chan?-Lo llame.- ¿Estás aquí?-_**

—**_Haz silencio, el jefe está dormido.-Reconocí esa voz al instante.-_**

—**_ ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-._**

—**_Que mal agradecida, dale las gracias a tu querido novio por traerte sana y salva a casa.-_**

—**_ ¿Me acosas o qué?.-_**

—**_Se podría decir que si, pero también me di cuenta de que no te encontrabas bien así que decidí ir, pero ni te diste cuenta que estaba ahí, eso duele sabes?.-_**

—**_Gracias, y lo siento ¿Dónde está durmiendo Gin-chan? Es raro que me deje entrar a su cuarto.-_**

—**_Está en el mueble.-_**

—**_Emm, ¿Y tú porque no te has ido?, además ¿Dónde estabas durmiendo.-_**

—**_Pues en el piso, y no me he ido porque te he estado cuidando idiota.-_**

—**_Ja! Pues no lo necesito,put-ACHU!_**

—**_Si lo necesitas.-Dijo abriéndose paso sobre el fluton y acostándose a mi lado.-_**

—**_O-oye quítate.-Trate de sacarlo pero me abrazo.-_**

—**_No quiero, té estoy cuidando, además mañana no iras ni a la escuela ni al trabajo, y yo haré lo mismo, ¿entiendes?-_**

—**_ ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota, como que no vas a la escuela?-_**

—**_Escuchaste bien, no iré hasta que te mejores, yo te voy a cuidar.-Dijo plantándome un beso en la boca.-_**

—**_H-hey, sabes no sé qué puedas hacerme mientras estamos solos.-Dije pegándole con la almohada.-_**

—**_Ya te dije que a ti no te hare nada que no quieras, pero quiero estar a tu lado, te quiero.-_**

—**_N-no digas ese tipo de cosas tan de repente, estúpido.-dije ruborizada, eso me había tomado por sorpresa.-_**

—**_ ¿Tú me quieres?-Pregunto.-_**

—**_Tch, ¿Eres idiota?,¿crees que te dejaría hacer este tipo de cosas si no lo hiciera?.-Dije evitando el contacto con sus ojos.-_**

—**_Mírame y dilo, quiero escucharte decirlo.-Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.-_**

—**_No quiero.-Lo tome del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo más a mí y así poder besarlo, estuvimos unos cuantos segundos así para luego separarnos y quedarnos viendo.-_**

—**_¿Y eso?.-Dijo aturdido-._**

—**_Poder de distracción.-Me burle.-_**

—**_Oooh, me gusta esa distracción, pero yo aún quiero que digas que me quieres.-Dijo esta vez más, serió.-_**

—**_Umm, etto.-Decía nerviosamente.- Te quier-ACHU.-_**

—**_Jajajaja! ¿Enserio?, que mala suerte para ti chinita, tienes que hacerlo otra vez.-_**

—**_T-te quiero.-Dije.-_**

—**_¿Cuánto? viéndome fijamente..-_**

—**_Más de lo que pensé hacerlo, ¿Y tú?-Pregunte ahora yo.-_**

—**_Más de lo que pensé que llegaría a quererte.-Respondió acercándose lentamente para rozar su nariz contra la mía.-_**

—**_Hoy estas raro, sabias?-_**

—**_Te dije que demostraría que te quiero y soy serio, te lo he dicho varias veces, además siempre había querido hacer esto contigo.-_**

—**_Pervertido.-_**

—**_Un poco.-_**

—**_Estúpido, eso no es gracioso.-Dije avergonzada.-_**

—**_No, pero te ruborizaste.-Dijo para luego levantarse.-_**

—**_¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunte.-_**

—**_No te preocupes, no voy a irme a ningún lado solo voy por algo de tomar, y unas toallas húmedas para colocarte.-_**

**_Luego de unos cuantos minutos regreso a la habitación con lo que había salido a buscar.-_**

—**_Siéntate.-Me dijo.-_**

—**_Ok.-Respondí un poco confundida_**

—**_Ven.-Tomo mi mano para que me acercara más a el.-_**

—**_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?-No me respondió y comenzó a desabrochar unos cuantos botones de mi camisa.-H-hey, que haces puto pervertido.-_**

—**_Oye, tonta, deja de pensar en esa clase de "cosas", solo voy a colocarte unas toallitas, recuéstate.-Dijo burlándose, haciéndome avergonzar más.-_**

—**_Cállate!.-_**

—**_Haz estado pensando todo el tiempo en cosas rara chinita, no sabía que eras así.-Continuo burlándose_**

—**_No es eso!.-Grite.-_**

—**_Shh.-Tapo mi boca.-Aun no amanece, puedes despertar al jefe tonta.-_**

—**_¿Dormimos?.-Pregunte.-_**

—**_¿Acaso tienes otra cosa en mente?.-_**

**_Me quede viéndolo fijamente por unos segundos, observando sus ojos, labios, cejas y pestañas, tenía una cara muy hermosa de eso no había duda_**—**_No, buenas noches.-Me di vuelta para darle la espalda-._**

—**_No seas aburrida.-Me volteo.-Durmamos así.-Quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de nuestros labios.-Después de todo, es la primera vez que duermo con mi novia...-_**

—**_ ¿Qué? sorprendida, pero no me respondió y coloco su cara en mi cuello, luego de unos cuantos minutos, nos quedamos dormidos..._**

**_Bueno, y aquí el capítulo tuve un buen tiempo sin actualizar xD, así que aquí se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo:*_**


	9. Chapter 9 Di mi nombre

**_Hoolas,¿Cómo están?Siempre los hago por actualización,Disfruten el cap._**

**_Pov Kagura._**

**_Luego de quedarnos dormidos, me desperté algunas veces por agua, y podía notar que Gin-chan nos vigilaba parecía, un psicópata acechando a su próxima víctima, por otra parte, para estar durmiendo en una casa la cual no es de él, el sádico dormía muy tranquilamente su cara durmiente era aún más bonita, al parecer se cuidaba muy bien el rostro…Lo raro es que últimamente me fijaba más en el de lo usual; parece que las cosas si han cambiado un poco entre nosotros, además siento que debo admirarlo todo lo que pueda, no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-_**

—**_Hey,sádico despierta, es tarde ¿No se supone que me estas cuidando idiota?._**

—**_Unos minutos más china.-Dijo abrazándome, ya me sentía tan acostumbrada que no me molestaba que lo hiciera.-_**

—**_Sou-chan, ¿Qué le haces a mi hija, maldito pervertido?.-Dijo Gin-chan con una GRAN vena en su frente, era algo así como un "Padre celoso".-_**

—**_Oh!, Danna, buenos días.-Respondió relajado y aun abrazándome, era como un niño pequeño.-_**

—**_Buenos días una mierda!,suéltala!.-Comenzaron una tonta pelea y entre tanto tranqueo, los dos golpearon mi nariz, era ya el colmo.-_**

—**_China! Lo siento no era mi intención.-Dijo nervioso_**

—**_K-kagura-chan,lo siento.-_**

—**_Cállense ambos! En serio, no puede ser una mañana normal!?,Gin-chan vete que llegaras tarde y tráeme algo de sukonbu quieres?, y tu sádico,terminda de despertar y anda a comprarme algunos dulces.-_**

—**_Se pone mandona cuando está enferma.-_**

—**_Vaya, será una esposa difícil.-_**

—**_¿Quieres morirte? En esta casa no se hará nada indecente.-_**

—**_AH así que ¿Fuera si?.-_**

—**_Los estoy escuchando, par de idiotas vete "Sensei", Sádico deja de hablar estupideces quieres? Y ve a comprar algo.-_**

—**_Como quieras querida esposa.-_**

—**_ESO NUNCA PASARA!, vamos salgamos juntos, así se que no intentaras nada extraño.-Se escuchaban la risas del sádico y los regaños de Gin-chan, era algo lindo verlos así además ese tonto no siempre sonreía de esa manera, por alguna razón estaba feliz.-_**

—**_Volveré pronto.-_**

—**_Espero que traigas muchas cosas.-Dicho eso cerraron las puertas, y en ese momento me entraron unas ganas horribles de vomitar, y eso ya no se trataba del refriado, sentí una pesadez en mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro me entraron escalofríos.-_**

—**_Pequeña Kagura,¿Qué te pasa?.-Esa voz era conocida.-_**

—**_¿Así que todos los peones de Kamui están aquí?, déjense de tanto rodeo y digan de una vez porque están aquí_**

—**_Vaya para ser alguien del clan Yato, estas muy débil, no puedes resistir ni mi presencia, que mal.-Derrepente el mundo se derrumbó ante mí y cuando recupere el sentido, me tenía sujeta del cuello, me lastimaba._**

—**_Sueltame,maldita sea!.-Dije asustada, desde cuando el hermano que tanto amaba, le decía a sus secuaces que me lastimaran _**

—**_Eres la hija del Yato más fuerte, incluso en tu estado deberías poder liberarte.-Después de eso apretó su agarre, me costaba respirar.-_**

—**_Suéltame!.-Esta vez agarre su mano, y la apreté, pensando que no lograría que me soltara, pero al parecer mi agarre fue más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, ya que lo hice gemir de dolor.-_**

—**_E-eso no es nada, te dejare tranquila esta vez, pero quiero que sepas que todos te vigilamos, no tienes tiempo para andar de novia en estos momento, así que piénsalo bien, ya el momento está muy cerca.-Después de soltarme, salió por donde vino y comencé a toser sangre, que un Yato te agarre el cuello tan fuerte no es bueno, menos mal y tengo bastante resistencia sino quizás y ya estuviera muerta.-_**

—**_China,llegue¿Dónde estás?.-_**

—**_En el baño, espera un momento.-Mi cara se reflejaba en el espejo, y por mi piel blanca, quedaron las marcas de los dedos de ese maldito, el sádico no se puede enterar de esto, yo soy fuerte, pero si intentan atacarlo a él, no sé qué hare.-_**

—**_¿Te sientes bien?,¿Necesitas ayuda o algo?.-Dijo en tono burlón este tonto era todo un pervertido, pero era el tonto que me hacía sentir más relajada, estar con él me hacía bien.-_**

—**_PERVETIDO!.-Grite desde el baño, riendo, olvidando por un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir.-_**

—**_Sal, traje todo lo que me pediste ven a ver.-Se escuchaba feliz.-_**

—**_Vaya eres muy eficiente sádico, trajiste todo lo que te pedí así que no eres solo un pervertido eh?.-_**

—**_Ya que siempre andas diciendo que soy un pervertido, tendré que comenzar a actuar como tal.-Dijo desabrochando uno de mis botones, sorprendiéndome.-_**

—**_Oye.-Dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi pecho.-_**

—**_Puajajaja,idiota hubieras visto tu cara.-Eso me había hecho molestar, estaba jugando conmigo, así que decidí vengarme, lo tome por el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí, seguramente pensó que lo golpearía, y se preparó, pero en vez de eso, lo bese, dos podemos jugar el mismo juego y no me gusta perder.-_**

—**_O-oye, eso no es justo.-Dijo tapando su cara, tratando de ocultar su rubor, era gracioso verlo así.-_**

—**_Eso te pasa por idi-o-ta.-Después de haberle dicho eso se acercó a mí, y ahora fue él el que me beso.-_**

—**_Sabes china,me gustan esta clases de juegos,¿no quieres hacer algo no lo deje terminar.-_**

—**_Callate.-_**

—**_Holaaaa!¿Que hicieron?,¿No hicieron nada asqueroso en mi casa verdad?.-_**

—**_Gin-chan por favor.-_**

—**_Si besarnos cuenta como algo indecente, entonces matate, porque estas en un espacio contaminado con amor.-_**

—**_Niño, busca tener una muerte natural, por favor.-_**

—**_Sádico, eso se escuchó muy cursi ¿sabías?_**

—**_Pero fue lindo no?.-_**

—**_Aaaah, déjense de estupideces por favor,me harán sentir mal, este ambiente amoroso no es lo mío.-_**

—**_Por favor no dices eso cuando estás aquí, pero cuando estas solo con la sensei apuesto que no piensas lo mismo.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo haciendo ruborizar a Gin-chan.-_**

—**_C-callense, Kagura toma tu sukonbu y deja de hablar e-estupideces.-_**

—**_Si,si estupideces, lo que digas.-_**

—**_Oye,niñito pervertido,¿Acaso no tienes una casa?.- _**

—**_Si tengo, pero prefiero quedarme con mi novia, ya que creo que su "padre"no la cuide bien, ¿sabes que pareces un descuidado danna?.-_**

—**_¿Y tú sabes que pareces un pervertido?_**

—**_Seee, pero igual así soy sexy.-_**

—**_Ja! Yo también lo soy, incluso 100 veces más que tu.-_**

—**_Ay por Dios, si van a hablar de cosas estúpidas me dicen y me voy, los hombres hablan puras tonterías.-Pero me ignoraron totalmente.-_**

—**_¿Quién más lindo?, y no se vale decir que tonto solo por ser tu novio.-_**

—**_Ninguno, ¿Felices? Vaya que son idiotas.-Luego de un rato de hablar y reírnos comencé a sentir otra vez mareos y me hizo recordar lo que me había dicho ese estúpido amigo de mi hermano,me vigilaban y no sabia la razón,por eso me molestaba mas,Abuto-nii me dijo lo mismo,¿Qué es lo que quieren?,después de tanto tiempo aquí,ahora quieren arruinar la tranquilidad que me a costado tante encontrar,¿Papi estará aquí?._**

**_De repente el mareo se intensifico, asi que Salí corriendo al baño.-_**

—**_¿_****_Kagura que pasa?_**

—**_Hey,¿Qué te sucede?_**

**_Vomite varios minutos, ya no se trataba de algún peón o incluso Abuto-nii,Kamui me estaba viendo, su fuerza era incluso más grande, y había hecho el aire tan pesado que me hizo vomitar, ¿Pero porque tanto odio, que era lo que quería y porque ahora?_**

—**_Maldito ñiñato ¿¡Por qué!? Ella aun es joven para ser madre.-_**

—**_No es eso coño!,no hemos hecho nada,es solo que no me siento bien.-_**

—**_China-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente-Tienes algo de fiebre.-_**

—**_Sí, quizás me está volviendo el resfriado.-_**

—**_Dicen que los tontos no se refrían, ya veo que es mentira.-_**

—**_Tch, idiota, me acostare un rato.-_**

—**_Bien, nosotros iremos a buscarte algo de medicina, no es bueno que estés enferma_**

—**_¿Estarás bien sola? Si quieres me quedo_**

—**_¿Y quién dijo que quedaría sola? Yo me quedo y tú vas, no pienso dejarte solo con mi pequeña.-Dijo abrazándome.-_**

—**_Gin-chan!.-_**

—**_Está bien, cuídala bien, ya vuelvo.-_**

—**_Vaya no pensé que aceptaras tan rápido.-_**

—**_Si se trata de su bienestar hare todo lo que pueda, no son tan infantil como tu.-Eso realmente me había sorprendido, no pensé que se preocupara tanto por mi.-_**

—**_Maldito!.-_**

—**_Vaya, nunca pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mi gracias…Okita.-Quería decir su nombre, sentí que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, y al parecer eso lo sorprendió bastante porque no pudo ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba, incluso Gin-chan parecía sorprendido.-_**

—**_¿Te sientes bien?.-Preguntaron ambos.-_**

—**_Sí, anda y cómprame medicina._**

—**_Bien, espera unos minutos.-_**

**_Luego de que se fuera, Gin-chan me interrogo tanto que me quede dormida, al despertarme ya había traído las medicinas pero el Gorila lo llama y le toco salir corriendo, al parecer hablarían sobre algo importa, y Gin-chan recibió una llamada de Tsukky así que también había salido, ya me sentía mucho mejor, pero este día había sido increíblemente largo, había anochecido y ambos me llamaron diciendo que llegarían un poco tarde y que los disculpara, así que decidí dormir, pero unos ruidos en la cocina me despertaron, así que decidí salir haber de que se trataba, y la palabra sorpresa se queda estúpida, nunca pensé que después de todo lo que estaba pasando tuviera la intención de aparecer así y aunque intentaba parecer enojada, no podía engañarme a mí misma, estaba feliz, era mi estúpido hermano el que estaba frente a mí, y no sabía cómo actuar_**

—**_Tu,Kamui q-que hace aquí?.-_**

—**_Vaya, hermanita, me siento orgulloso de ti, te has vuelto muy hermosa y además tienes personas que te quieren mucho.-Dijo riendo, pero no era una sonrisa calida,era fría, muy fría.-_**

—**_Ve al grano por favor, a que se debe el repentino interés ¿Qué planes tienes conmigo?_**

—**_Woo,y te has vuelto muy inteligente.-_**

—**_¿Y bien? Terminaras con e-No me dejo terminar, me dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que casi quedo inconsciente, incluso después de golpearme, continuaba sonriendo, eso dolía muchísimo más_**

—**_Sabes, estoy aquí solo porque Umibozu me dijo que no te viera, sabes que me gusta llevarle la contraria-._**

—**_P-porque Papi te p-pidió eso.-Tocia sangre, pero aun así quería saber.-¿Por qué?_**

—**_Creo que ese hombre perdió la cabeza-Dijo agarrándome el cabello y jalándolo muy fuerte-Quiere que su hija menor, que ahora vive en Japón, sea la HEREDERA DEL DOJO ¿Puedes creerlo?.-Dijo eso con un tono de voz más alto, tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a él, ya no era el mismo y eso era lo que menos quería que ocurriera, ¿además dónde estás el sádico y Gin-cuando los necesito?.-_**

—**_Yo no quiero heredar nada, sabes que es así!.-_**

—**_Y tú sabes que eso no lo decides tu.-Dijo suavizando un poco su voz y soltándome.-_**

—**_¿Y entonces? No creo que solo hayas venido a golpearme.-_**

—**_Tienes que arreglar tus cosas, mañana al anochecer nos iremos.-_**

—**_Yo no me iré, no lo hare estoy bien aquí y no quiero heredar ningún dojo,yo me quedo.-_**

—**_Has caso, mañana vendré y si no estás lista, acabare con todo lo que te retiene aquí, eso incluye a tu noviecito, así que piensa bien las cosas.-Dijo agarrándome el mentón y dándome un beso en las frente para luego irse.-_**

**_Después de que se fuera me quede pensando y decidí que lo mejor sería irme lo menos que quiero es poner en peligro a todas mis personas queridas, y tenía que hablar con mi padre, nadie decidiría las cosas por mí, así que guarde mis cosas y trate de secar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, sería la última noche que estaría en la Yorozuya,ya no vería mas a Shimpachi,a la jefa, al gorila, al rarito de Yamazaki,a mayora,a Tsukky y muchas personas, pero a quien más extrañaría seria a Gin-chan y al sádico…_**

—**_Oeeee, discúlpanos por haber llegado tan tarde.-Gin-chan olía a alcohol, así que estaba con Tsukky.-_**

—**_Disculpa china, se emborracho bastante rápido.-_**

—**_Está bien, ayúdalo a recostarse, estaré en la habitación.-_**

—**_¿Estas molesta porque tardamos?.-pregunto algo nervioso mientras se recostaba a mi lado.-_**

—**_Nop, ven, acuéstate.-_**

—**_Esto se siente bien.-_**

—**_¿Qué?.-_**

—**_Que actúes de manera linda.-_**

—**_Siempre lo hago tonto.-_**

—**_Pero hoy estas incluso más linda.-Dijo acercándose para besarme, estuvimos unos cuantos segundos así y luego nos separamos.-_**

—**_Te amo.-Dije sin pensar.-_**

—**_Yo te amo incluso más de lo que tú lo haces.-_**

—**_Claro que no.-_**

—**_¿En serio? Pues mira: En todo momento pienso en ti, tus recuerdos invaden mi mente, sueño contigo todas las noches, y cuando nos alejamos, siento como si fuera a morir, así que si no es amor, es lo mejor que puedo darte, y solo te lo daré a ti, te amo.-Tuve que contener la ganas de llorar extrañaría todo esto.-_**

—**_Gracias.-Dicho esto, lo atraje hacia a mí y lo bese, tan intensamente, que sentí temblar, necesitaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible._**

—**_Te amo.-Repetía mientras poco a poco quitaba mi pijama, esta vez no me negaría, ahora lo necesitaba.-_**

—**_¿Estas segura de esto?_**

—**_Más que segura.-Y lo volví a besar, esta sensación quería recordarla, sé que no estaríamos separados para siempre, pero lo extrañaría.-_**

—**_Bien.-Y continuo hasta que ya no me quedaba nada, y ahora era mi turno de hacerlo, comencé quitándole la camiseta y luego el pantalón, yo era inexperta pero trabada de hacerlo lo mejor posible, el besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera la cosa más delicada de todo el mundo, y yo besaba su cuello y boca, poco a poco aprendía como hacerlo_**

—**_Di mi nombre.-Aunque estábamos un poco aturdidos por la calentura el, momento pude decirlo.-_**

—**_K-kagura.-Dijo_**

—**_Otra vez.-Le pedí_**

—**_Kagura.-_**

**_Lo siento Gin-chan, al final si hicimos algo"indecente", algo indebido en tu hogar, pero esta era mi despedida y quería recordarla de la mejor manera posible…_**

**_ Lastima que no recordaras mi ultima noche aquí,pero por lo menos estabas feliz._**

**_Muajajajaja,pos hasta aquí,hasta luego gente bella *w*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar xD, sorry for that*estuvo ocupada*, Para la chica que me pregunto porque había cortado el lemon, la razón es… porque soy mala xD.  
Pero en este cap va a ver un poquito(?)_****_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ok no xD_**

Cuando me desperté Kagura ya no estaba ahí, pensé que era una broma cuando Danna me dijo que se había marchado, pero no fue así porque pude notar unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, desearía que todo hubiera sido un sueño. No puedo creer que la otra mujer más preciada para mí, también me haya dejado…

*3 años después*

Después de todo lo que había pasado con Kagura decidí no volver a enamorarme, aunque, era imposible que volviera a suceder, yo aún pienso en ella y aunque una estupidez la extraño más de lo que la odio, y me preocupo por ella cada noche antes de dormir…

Comencé a trabajar junto a Kondo y Hijikata en el shinsengumi, así que ahora soy un policía o ladrón de impuestos como me dice Gintoki, El cuatro ojos comenzó a trabajar en una oficina y al parecer le va muy bien, todo está normal, todos sonríen, Kondo después de aguantar golpes y golpes de Otae, pudo conquistarla y tienen un niño llamado Kazuo,de unos 4 meses de nacido, pensé que le pondrían Gori-chan o algo por el estilo después de todo es hijo de unos salvajes pero debido a que nació en una noche nevada y su piel es muy clara, le digo Shiro,tan blanco como los copos de nieve.

Danna y Tsukuyo también están juntos, al parecer unos meses después de la partida de Kagura, ella salió embrazada, quedo en shock cuando supo que se había ido, al parecer nadie le había informado y lloro por varios días…al igual que lo hice yo. Tienen una niña de 2 años llamada Aoi, no puedo negarlo, es una lindura, tiene el cabello amarillo como su madre y los ojos con un tono rojizo, parecidos a los de su padre, ella me recuerda un poco a esa estúpida, es tercamente hermosa, quizás por eso le quiero tanto.

Cada vez que pienso en lo que se sentiría tener hijos, me lastimo yo mismo, el pensar en eso solo hace querer que ella este a mi lado, con la única persona que sería capaz de tener niños es con ella y ya no está.

—Nee, danna!-Grito.

—Que pasa Souchiro-kun.-

—¿Quieres tomar algo?.-Le invito

—Claro, porque no.-

—¿Sabes algo de Kagura?.-Pregunto y veo que su cara se entristece un poco.-

—No, tengo el mismo tiempo sin saber de ella que tienes tú, es increíble lo estúpida y egoísta que fue, ni siquiera una nota, o alga para avisar que se iría, pensé que me consideraba un segundo padre o algo.-

—No intentes animarme-Le digo mientras tomo un poco de café-Sé que no piensas de esa manera, está bien, quizá es como dice Tsukuyo, tenía algo que hacer y por eso volvió, además unos días antes de que se fuera estuvo actuando raro, debí haberme dado cuenta, su hermano estuvo rondando por aquí también-Al decir esto su mandíbula se tensó.-

—Así que Kamui estuvo aquí, estoy seguro de que él fue la causa, algo debió haberle dicho.-

"¿_Algo?"_

—¿Cómo qué?.-Pregunto un poco enojado.-

—Ella me conto que uno de ellos dos heredaría el dojo, se supone que el mayor siempre se hace cargo, pero ellos deciden quién es el que está realmente acto para el puesto y quién no.-

—Vaya, sabes mucho de ella.-Pregunto un poco celoso y me siento estúpido.-

—Sí, pero no sé porque no me dijo o a ti porque se iba, quizás si te lo hubiera dicho no me sentiría tan molesto, se supone que la noche antes de irse la paso contigo, en algún momento pudieron haber tenido esa conversación, de todos modos que¿ hicieron esa noche?.-Pregunta y me quedo callado, mierda, él no sabe que su pequeña, dejo de serlo esa noche.

Parece que capta mi silencio y se abalanza sobre mí, me toma por el cuello y me eleva del suelo, aún sigue siendo muy fuerte.-

—¿Así que estaban jugando al papa y a la mama verdad?.-Me ve con una mirada asesina, y en lugar de tener miedo, me causa risa ¿Al papa y la mama? Eso es muy infantil.-

—Si así quieres llamarlo, aunque era algo un poco más…Intenso.-Le guiño el ojo y de no ser porque tsukuyo le toma del brazo me hubiera partido la nariz, tener esa clase de reacción por alguien que ya no está aquí es estúpido.-

—¿Qué te sucede, eres estúpido?.-Dice con voz calmada.-

—Onii-chan¿estas bien?.-Me pregunta la pequeña Aoi.-

—Sí, no te preocupes.-

—¡¿Por qué le preguntas a él, no vez como tu mama tienes el brazo?¡.-Dice los más infantil que puede.-

—Mama.-Dice mientras la toma por la vestido-comida.-

—Deja de ser idiota Gintoki, sabes que Aoi no entiende del todo la situación.-

—Danna, no te molestes, esa es la manera en la que Kagura y yo hacemos las cosas, o al fin y al cabo fue una despedida.-Digo triste.-

—Lo siento, el que está más afectado aquí eres tú y yo comportándome como un estúpido, sabes quizás…si te olvidas de ella puedas volver a la vida, a sentirte bien, ya han pasado 3 años...-Dice mientras sus ojos se cristalizan, tiene ganas de llorar.-

—Quizás tengas razón, pero mi corazón es tan terco que me dice que si la olvido, podría morir al instante, ahhh, nunca pensé que podía decir esta clase de estupideces.-Digo mientras una lagrima se me escapa y me tapo el rostro con ambas manos.-

—Okita…-Susurra Tsukuyo mientras coloca su mano en mi hombro.-

—Estoy bien es solo.-Aoi me interrumpe jalando de mi uniforme y me obliga a arrodillarme.-

—Onii-chan, ¿estás bien?.-Pregunta y posa su pequeña mano en mi mejilla, intento decirle que estoy bien pero de repente comienzo a llorar sorprendiéndome a mí mismo… la extraño maldita sea, la extraño demasiado ¿cómo pudo haberse ido?, estoy destrozado por su culpa, me siento como mierda, pero aun así, la espero, la esperare lo que sea necesario, porqué realmente la amo.-

Después de llorar como un niño de 5 años ahora en los brazos de Danna, volví a casa, era demasiado grande, dos pisos para alguien que vive solo pero me gusto, y por eso decidí comprarla.

Me duche, comí, vi un rato tv y me quede dormido soñando con ella.

Me desperté temprano para dirigirme a mi trabajo, fue una mañana bastante ajetreada, era raro, normalmente todo era tranquilo, pero quizás eso era lo mejor, necesitaba despejar mi mente, últimamente pienso más en Kagura y eso no me ayuda para nada.

Eran pasadas la 13:30pm y me encontraba en el parque comiendo un helado, este parque, tantos recuerdos buenos, eso me relajaba un poco, luego de un rato me dispuse a levantarme y dirigirme a caurtel,mi corazón se detuvo, un tono de color rojo intenso se posó en mi campo de visión-.

—Kamui…-Dije casi en un susurro, pero pudo escucharme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí la necesidad de abalanzarme sobre el y romperle todo la cara, pero luego recordé algo.-

—¿Dónde está Kagura?.-Dije casi gritando.-

—Por tu culpa-Gruño-Por tu culpa no podrá casarse.-Dice de repente dejándome confundido, pero no duro mucho y me golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que sentí que se me partía.-

—¿¡Qué te pasa hijo de puta?!.-Grito Hijikata a quien Kamui ignoro completamente, su atención estaba en mí.-

—¿Sabes lo que hiciste?.-Me dijo.-

—No, no lo sé.-Dije limpiando la sangre que salía de mi labio inferior y nariz.-

—Kagura no puede casarse!.-Grito, ¿Casarse, con quién? Que se jodan, no los dejare.-

—No pueden obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere

—Cállate!.-Se abalanzo nuevamente sobre mi sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, pude esquivar y pegarle algunos golpes pero no pude hacer nada, los de la familia Yato son unos monstruos totalmente, aunque amo a uno de ellos, sonreí para luego caer inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, comencé a despertar cuando sentí unas manos acariciar mi cara_ "Te quiero, ponte mejor, adiós",_ eso hizo que me despertara apresurad amente y tomara la mano de quien me susurraba, mi corazón se detuvo, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta "_Volvio"_Pense.

—¿Piensas irte otra vez?.-Dije apretando más fuerte su muñeca.-

—Descansa.-Vaya, su voz, su aspecto, es tan diferente ahora.-pensé para luego soltar su mano

—¿Por qué te fuiste?.-Pregunte

—Debía hacerlo. .-

—Y no me pudiste haber dicho?.-Levanto un poco la voz.-

—Porque no podía.-Se voltea y me ve con esos hermosos ojos azules que están a punto de derramar lágrimas.-

—¿Tan pequeño es lo que siente por mí?

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, y duérmete de una puta vez.-Trata de sonar fría, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su voz sonaba dolida y triste .-

—¿Para que vuelva a irte?, no, gracias.-

—Te has vuelto un inmaduro.-Me dice con una media sonrisa, extrañaba ver eso.-

—Me vuelvo todo tipo de cosas por ti.-respondo y su cara se torna completamente roja, ahh sigue sin saber manejar su vergüenza

—D-deja de decir estupideces por favor, ¿Qué te pasa?.-

—Tú me pasas, te vuelvo a ver después de 3 años y quieres que me duerma para volver a irte a quien sabe dónde ¿Cómo debería sentirme entonces?.-

—Vaya, que bien que te traje a casa rápido, si no estrías muerto, literalmente.-Responde tratando de cambiar de tema

—¿Tu hermano se fue?.-

—Sí, tomo el primer avión a China ayer.-

—¿Ayer?,¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?.-

—3 días.-

—Me dio una paliza entonces.-Digo para luego levantarme.-

—Sí, bien te dejo me voy a.-Dio un respingo cuando jale su cabello y la eche hacia atrás-Que mierda es-Ahora lo que tome fueron sus labios, me hacía tanta falta sentir su aliento cerca del mío, gimió en mi boca y me aleje para respirar un poco sin quitar mi mirada de ella.-

—Te amo.-Dije rompiendo el silencio.-

—Yo no.-Dijo apartando la mirada.-

—Mientes.-

—No lo hago.-

—Entonces mírame.-La reto, y cuando veo que no puede hacerlo tomo su mentón para que voltee su cara y me vea.-

—Te amo.-Digo nuevamente y la beso más fuerte esta vez, vuelve a gemir en mis labios y muerdo los suyos hasta hacer que le sangren un poco, me alejo.-

—Dilo.-Le ordeno

—N-no quiero.-Dijo respirando con dificultad, volví a besarla, está vez metiendo mi lengua, no me aparta, no se queja, duramos unos minutos y vuelva a ser yo el que me alejo.

—Dilo!.-Le grito y sus ojos brillan ¿Le gusta esto? Me rió para mis adentros.-

—No.-Dice tratando de soltarse, pero la subo en mis hombros y la llevo a mi habitación, no se va a ir tan fácilmente otra vez.-Bájame-Grita pero no le hago caso.-

Llegamos y la lanzo sobre la cama, está totalmente sorprendida, es gracioso verla así.-

—Ni se te ocurra.-Advierte, pero en ese momento ya me estoy quitando la camisa.-Para-Vuelve a decir.-

—¿Qué pare que?.-

—Esto, es mejor que me vaya.-

—Nop.-Digo lanzándome sobre ella.-

—Quítate!.-Pero cuando quiere seguir quejándose la callo con beso, mas apasionado que los anteriores, la necesito ahora mismo y sin sepárate le rompo el vestido y lo que viene bajo de el.-

—¿Que estas haciendo?.-Pregunta cuando me separo un poco de sus labios.-

—Dime que me amas.-

—No.-Ya molesto me quito lo queda bajo de mi y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja-Dilo.-

—N-Ahh.-Gime cuando esta vez lamo y beso su cuello, y sin previo aviso entro en ella, se nota que no lo ha hecho con nadie más, está muy estrecha-Me duele.-Dice y me quedo quito hasta que se adapte y comienzo a moverme lentamente-Ahh,Okita-Gime.-

—Vamos,dilo,di que me amas.-Comienzo a moverme en círculos,entrando y saliendo,no para de gemir-D-dilo.

—Okita.-Dice y comienzo a embestir mas fuerte.-

—Tu y yo digo suspirando.-

—T-tu y y-yo.-afirma casi sin poder respirar,me enciendo y ahora me muevo mas rápido entro salgo entro las caderas me duelen,3 años sin esto es demasiado tiempo,me aprieta dentro de ella,estoy a punto de terminar.-

—Te amo.-Dice sudando,estoy en el cielo,incluso si esto fuera el infierno seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo,la extrañe demasiado y ahora esta de nuevo en mis brazos.-

—Te amo,por favor no te vayas.-Digo mientras una lagrima se desliza por mi cara sudada,la seca por mi.

—No lo haré,no tenia intenciones de hacerlo desde un principio,estaba jugando contigo no pensé que te pusieras as-Tome sus labios igual de fuerte que la primera vez y los mordí esta vez sin separarme,me clava las uñas en la espalda y gimo.-Perdón,me dice.

—Esta bien,me gusta que duela un poco,vuelve a clavarlas y muerde hombro,por favor.-Se sonroja pero me hace caso,empujo esta vez tan fuerte que puedo partirla en pedazos,gemimos al mismo tiempo,acabo dentro de ella.-

—Te amo.-Repito.-Yo lo hago mas me besa y me dejo caer sobre ella.-

—Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.-Digo en su oído respirando con dificultad.-

—Lo se.-responde riendo.

Y hasta aqui :3 espero que les guste.


	11. Chapter 11

AHAHAAHAHAhahaha...-se esconde detrás de una piedra-¿Tiempo si actualizar verdad?xD  
Estuve ocupada con las clases,lo bueno es que...SALÍ DE VACACIONES-Da vuelta-Y ya estoy pensando en otro fic Okikagu :3

—Entonces,¿me estas diciendo que tengo una hija de dos años y medio?-Pregunto Okita mirando de forma intimidarte a Kagura,asustandola.-

—S-si,sabes lo siento no era mi intención n-Quería explicar,pero fue detenida.-

—¿Donde esta,porque no llego contigo?.-

—Esta con Papa y Kamui,llegara mañana.-

—¿Sabes que por tu culpa y por tu estúpido egoísmo hiciste que me perdiera sus dos primeros años?,¿Tienes idea de como me hace sentir eso en estos momentos?.-Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.-

—No me fui porque quise,tenia que hacerlo.-

—Pues iluminame,soy todo oídos.-Dijo en tono sarcástico.-

—Sabes,puedo amarte con toda mi alma Okita,pero si continuas hablándome así te juro que te hago mierda,así que cállate y escúchame.-

—¿Puedes hacerme sentir mas mierda de lo que ya me siento ahora?,pues bien,hazlo,Kagura.-Respondió,realmente estaba enojado.-

—Contigo no se puede.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse,pero fue detenida por unas manos que tomaba fuertemente su mano.-Suéltame hijo de puta.-

—Sabes:-Dijo para darle la vuelta y quedar cara a cara.-Si estamos hablando de quien es mas hijo de puta aquí,serias tu,no sabes lo que interrumpido por un fuerte puño en su nariz,haciendo que soltara el agarre y cayera de espalda.-

—Puedes dejar que te explique todo y te quedes callado!.-Dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro,haciendo que el pecho de Okita doliera,había regresado el dia anterior y la estaba haciendo llorar,era un estúpido.-

—Discúlpame.-Se levanto y la abrazo,Kagura forcejeo un poco,pero no lo alejo.-Es que saber que tengo una hija contigo,la persona que amo y no estuve en sus primeros años me hace sentir mal.-Dijo mientras comenzaba el también a llorar.-

—¿Ahora si me vas a dejar explicarte?.-Dijo mientra llevaba la mano hacia la nariz de el otro y limpiaba la poca sangre que aun salia de ella.-

—Si.-Dijo riendo un poco.-

—Bien,como sabes,mi Padre tiene un Dojo en China,y es un poco reconocido,con el tiempo se supone que el mayor de los hijos toma el puesto principal,pero como mi hermano es tan jodidamente estúpido y avaricioso Padre no quiso que el tomara el mando,por lo tant.-Decía pero fue interrumpida.-

—¿Que antes no le decías Papi?.-Pregunto.-

—Okita,por favor no te fijes en las cosas estúpidas¿Quieres?:_El nombrado asintió y sonrió,ella se veía tonta y tierna cuando se pone seria:-Bien como te venia diciendo,como mi tonto-hermano siempre piensa en el mismo,Padre quiso que yo tomara el amando y hace lo hice los primero meses mientras no me enteraba de que...bueno,estaba embarazada,todo se volvió un caos se suponía que como nueva jefa,tenia que casarme con alguien de alto rango,pero como ya esta "Usada" según dijeron algunos,todo se fue a la mierda,me quitaron el poder que ejercía con mi apellido y te digo,eso no es bueno en un lugar donde lo mas importante es rango,Maiko nacio,al principio no fue facil,no la aceptaban como parte de la familia,incluso mi propio padre me había dado la espalda.-Dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían,pero rápidamente los seco.-Y hay fue cuando todo dio un giro de 360 grados,Kamui,el estúpido egoísta que pensaba que era,me defendió,asi que el primer año de Maiko no fue el mejor,porque estuvimos constantemente cambiando de hogar mientras las cosas se arreglaban,luego de unos meses,me regresaron mi apellido y me permitieron por fin llamar a mi hija "Maiko Yato",se disculparon por haber sido de esa forma,Padre lloro y me rogó por que lo perdonara,al principio me importaba muy poco el,pero luego,lo perdone,después de todo es mi padre no?.-Dijo riendo,Okita se estaba conteniendo por no interrumpirla para poder abrazarla y llorar en su hombro,fue un estúpido al tratarla de esa manera,y aunque fuera cometer suicidio,tendría que agradecerle al otro loco.-Mi hermano tomo el mando,y al parecer el nacimiento de Maiko,a quien mas cambio a fue a el,ahora,aunque no lo demuestra mucho,se preocupa mucho por los demás,es una persona tierna,a su manera,y con el es la persona que estoy agradecida en mi vida,¿ahora entiendes?.-

—Bueno,creo que si,tengo una hija,el loco de tu hermano se convirtió en alguien tierno,tu padre es un hijo de puta prefiero a Gintoki,fui un estúpido al tratarte de la manera en que lo hice,me merecía ese golpe y ademas,quiero otro hijo.-Al decir esto Kagura se sonrojo y se atraganto con el aire.-Sabes no ayude a escoger el nombre de mi propia hija eso no es bueno.-Dijo sonriendo picaramente.-Lo siento,por pensar que era el único que había sufrido.-

—Deja de disculparte,no es tu culpa,por si no lo sabes.-Dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios.-Te extrañe mucho.-suspiro apoyando la frente contra la del otro.-

—Yo también lo hice mas de lo que pensé que podría extrañar a alguien.-Dijo devolviendole el beso de una manera mas brusca,con mas necesidad.-

—O-oye,calma tus hormonas por favor.-Dijo sonrojada.-

—¿Como quieres que haga eso,llevo unas 6 horas sin tocarte,ademas lo decía enserio cuando dije que que quería otro hijo,a quien esta vez yo le pondré el nombre.-Dijo posicionandose sobre ella dejando una perfecta vista mientras se quitaba la camisa.-¿O no quieres?.-Pregunto tratando de parecer "inocente"fallando completamente.-

—Deja de provocarm-Ah.-Jadeo mientras el otro metía un dedo debajo de su camisa.-

—MALDITO SÁDICO QUE LE HACES A MI PEQUEÑA!?.-Gritaba un furioso Gintoki,seguido de Su esposa,y su tierna ñina.-

—Calmate Gin.-Intento calmarlo Tsukuyo pero fue en vano.-

—¿QUE ME CALME?,¿QUE NO VES QUE LA ESTA PERVIRTIENDO?,mi pobre niña...-

—Cálmate Gintoki,ya esta lo suficiente pervertida,ademas¿Como entraste a mi casa?.-Pregunto realmente confundido.-

—Pues venia a charlar un rato contigo,pero escuche un sonido extraño y entre por la ventana y lo que me encuentro es esto,no cambias hijo Gin no pudo terminar porque fue atrapado por los brazos de Kagura.-

—Vaya,¿Como spiderman?.-

—GIN-CHAN!.-Grito mientras sollozaba,estaba feliz de verlo otra vez,y el otro se sentía de igual manera,la alegría era tanta,que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.-

—Mi pequeña.-Bajo al fin la voz el hombre mayor.-Como se te ocurre irte sin siquiera despedirte de tu padre eh?

—Lo siento"Papa".-Dijo secándose las lagrimas.-Tsukky,¿Como esta-No pudo terminar porque la mujer hizo que cayera de espaldas mientras la abrazaba,y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.-

—Todos te extrañamos,¿sabias?.-  
—Perdón.-

—No pidas perdón seguramente tenias tus motivos para irte.-

—¿Porque Gin no puede ser como tu?,Dios.-

—Porque el es estúpido de nacimiento.-Se burlaron las dos mujeres.-Y Woo,estas mas hermosa que antes.-Ese comentario hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara.-

—Meh,seguro sigue siendo la chica glotona de siempre.-Dijo Gin observándola con un ojo cerrado y con un dedo en la nariz.-

—Cállate Gin-chan.-Y al decir esto Kagura se percato de la atenta mirada de una pequeña niña.-No me digan...GIN-CHAN TUVO UNA HIJA CON TSUKKY,woo es solo,WOO.-Gritaba alegre la chica.-¿Como te llamas pequeña?

—A-aoi.-Respondio un poco ruborizada

—Jum,Tanta sorpresa,sabias que iba a pasar de todos modos,ademas nosotros también tenemos una.-

—¿Q-que?.-Pregunto un asombrado Gintoki.-

—¿Kagura tuvo una niña?.-Decía Tsukuyo mientra la veía con ojos brillantes.-

—No...NOOOO!.-Grito Gintoki haciendo una exagerada escena de desesperación mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.-

—Deja de hacer pendejadas Gintoki por favor,eres un adulto.-Dijo mientras una pequeña vena se asomaba por su frente.-

—P-pero m-mi niña...-

—Papa gracioso y tonto.-Dijo Aoi mientras lo señalaba mirando a Kagura y Okita,haciendolos reír.-

—Esta pequeña se parece mucho a ti Tsukky.-Dijo mientra acariciaba el cabello de la niña,dejando embobado a Okita por lo hermosa y tierna que se veía mientras hacia eso.-

—Nadie respeta a sus mayores hoy en dia.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba el polvo inexistente de sus rodillas,el muchacho era bastante ordenado.-

—No eres un anciano Gin,por favor.-

—Los mas jóvenes comenzaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de las pareja.-

Pasaron toda la noche conversando,la única que se encontraba dormida era la pequeña Aoi,Kagura les contó la razón porque se habia ido,y todo lo que paso después,Gintoki estaba echo una fiera mientra decía las mil y una formas de matar a Omibozu,no se dieron cuenta de que el sol había salido hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando los interrumpió,y Okita hizo su camino hasta ella.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el loco ahora"tierno"hermano de Kagura,se veía bastante cambiado,por lo menos lo hizo para mejor y no peor

—Hola,estúpido¿Como te trata la vida?.-Pregunto esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre tenia,aunque ahora un como mas cálida,si no hubiera sido por esos grandes y rojizos ojos que me observaban,estoy seguro de que lo hubiera golpeado.-

—Tu...¿Eres Maiko?.-

—Tio¿Quien es el?.-Pregunto señalándome,era hermosa,MI hija es hermosa.-

—¿El? alguien estupid-Pero fue interrumpido por la penetrante mirada de Kagura.-

—Mama!.-Grito mi hija hacia si madre,eran tan parecidas,y eso le encantaba aun mas.-

—Hermanita¿Como estas?.-

—Bien Kamui,gracias por preguntar,pero¿porque tienes que se tan malo,sabes que Maiko se cree todo lo que le dices,que hubiera pasado si después hubiera estado asustada de Okita?.-Pregunto molesta,ja!,idiota mi chica defendiéndome,que chistoso.-

—Bien,bien perdón.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia mi.-Ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco apresurado,solo vine a dejar a Maiko,nos vemos pequeña,hasta otra hermanita.-Después de eso beso la frente de Maiko y la de kagura.-Cuídalas estúpido,si algo les pasa,te juro que te mato.-

—Aja,tonto.-No creo que me haya escuchado,pero igual lo dije.-

—Bueno,umm,Maiko,el es...-Kagura trato de buscar las palabras correctas,pero al parecer no las encontraba,despues de todo no era facil decir lo que quería,así que decidí ayudarla un poco

—Umm,Maiko,yo soy tu Padre.-Bueno,eso no fue la mejor manera de decirlo,sonó como el guion de alguna película,aunque no recuerdo cual...

—¿Papa?,¿Tu?.-AL parecer estaba confundida,mierda,la cague.-

—Okita,no ayudaste en nada.-Dijo bajando a mi pequeña de sus brazo,yo quiero hacer lo mismo-.

—Lo se...

—¿Mama?.-Pregunto

—Maiko,el es tu padre,no pudo estar junto a nosotras al principio,pero quiere arreglarlo todo y-

—¿Papa?.-Interrumpió,vaya,si se parece a mi,hehehe~ .-

—Papa!.-Grito sorprendiéndonos a mi y a Kagura.-

—¿Que pasa Maik-!?

—PAPA!.-Grito esta vez un poco mas alto,abalanzándose sobre mi,llorando.-

—Si,soy yo pequeña¿Me extrañaste?.-Dije mirándola a los ojos,tenia MIS ojos,así que eran hermosos,el tono de piel era como el su madre,totalmente blanca y el color de cabello era también igual al mio,simplemente hermosa,de un momento a otro me encontré de rodillas y con ella en mis brazos,también llorando.-

—Resulto mejor de lo que pensé.-Dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos con una gran y brillante sonrisa.-

El mismo día que Maiko conoció a Okita,me reencontré con todos los demás,al parecer a todos les iba bien,Shimpachi estaba igual de pendejo que siempre,pero realmente lo había extrañado,lloro como idiota por horas al verme y conocer a Maiko,todos aquí me hacían muchísima falta y me alegro de haber regresado...

Luego de un tiempo,Okita me propuso matrimonio,de la manera mas romántica que se le pudo haber pasado por esa cabezota de idiota que tiene,y esta fue mientras estábamos dándonos una ducha,aunque no se consideraría ni un poco _romántica_,sino mas bien_erótica_ por decirlo así,pero,fue aceptable de igual manera,ya que aunque sean cosas estúpidas las que haga siempre me van a parecer las mejores,porque realmente lo amo.

Su idea de tener otro hijo fue totalmente acertada,después de un año y medio de haber regresado,volví a quedar embarazada esta vez de un niño que lleva por nombre Aki,a Okita se le ocurrio el nombre porque se parece al de Maiko,tonto pero tierno a la vez,el no cambia para nada.-

—Mama!.-Grito Maiko seguida de Aoi y Aki,Maiko ahora tenia tenia 7 al igual que Aoi y Aki 5,el tiempo habia pasado muy rapido y Aki cada vez se parecia mas a Kamui,mientras Maiko se parecia a mi y Okita.-

—¿Que pasa mi vida?

—Dile a Aki que no puede estar con las mujeres,que se vaya a jugar con el hijo de la mujer golpeadora y el gorila,que juegue con Kazuo!

—Mama!.-Esta vez fue Aki quien hablo.-Yo quiero jugar con Kazuo,pero el esta con su hermanito,así que no puede salir.-Respondió haciendo un puchero.-

—Jueguen con el niñas no sean malas.-Dije mientra me burlaba de la cara de Aki,tan tierno.-

—QUIERO UN HERMANITO MENOR COMO KAZUO!,LAS NIÑAS SON ODIOSAS!.-Grito mientra se iba del lado contrario de las niñas.-

—¿¡QUE!?.-Gritaron las dos niñas,pobre de Aki.-LOS NIÑOS SON FEOS,ESPERATE.-Gritaron mientras corrían detrás de el,las niñas SI pueden dar miedo.-

—Oye.-Dijo Okita dándome besos en el cuello.-

—¿Que pasa?.-Susurre

—¿Quieres otro niño,mi amor?O hacer cosas interesante solo nosotros dos~.-Dijo coqueto detrás de mi oreja.-

Putamadre,aqui vamos de nuevo,nunca se cansa,aunque,no es como si me molestara de todas maneras...

_FIN_

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO GENTE

Este fue mi primer fic,y me alegro que les haya gustado,gracias por leer,besos :*


End file.
